Harry Potter and the Enchantress underwater
by Mermaid of the Moon
Summary: In this Fic Hermione finds herself torn between to friends... two classes... and two time eras! Find out why Dumbledore is the only person that Voldemort is afraid of! And what that Moona girl's story REALLY is.
1. The horrible dursley's again

I own the plot, the idea and...... no I'm lying I own nothing dammit! it all belongs to J.K. (and she does a very good job too)  
  
Chapter 1: The horrible Dursley's again  
  
"Dudley lost 10 pounds this summer!!!" Aunt Petunia cried from the bathroom door.  
Harry rolled his eyes, all this summer; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have been trying to get Dudley thinner. So, in Uncle Vernon's words:  
"They can show that ruddy school nurse who's large."  
They've resorted to such great means that Aunt Petunia made Dudley strip down to his underwear and weigh himself.   
This was because Aunt Petunia insisted that the school knickerbockers were weighing him down.  
Harry really could care less. Even though he was skinny, and speedy  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will always like Dudley better, and there was no question why.  
Harry Potter was a wizard, a wizard whose parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard for over a hundred years. Harry narrowly escaped the curse that killed many full-grown witches and wizards with only a lighting shaped scar on his forehead when he was nearly one year old.   
When he failed to kill Harry the curse rebounded upon Voldemort leaving him half dead. Being weakened, he fled.   
And since Voldemort left Harry parentless, he was forced to live with  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for 11 straight years.  
That was until a letter to Harry came to him in the mail and the whole story came out. Since then he's been attending Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in England.  
Vernon and Petunia tried to keep Harry's true identity a secret, as they are so feared that if anyone found out that He was a wizard, they would not be regular citizens anymore.  
This is probably why Harry is shut up in his room trying to be as quiet as he could possibly be.  
This was because he and one his best friends, Ronald Weasley have been planning to meet today and save Harry from his Aunt and Uncle for at least a month.  
Harry thought it was the perfect day to escape because today happened to be his 15th birthday. And did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon remember and or care? NO.  
This is why Harry was sitting on his bed, constantly looking at his watch and packing all his things in his large brown trunk.  
Just as he started to lower his Firebolt broomstick into his trunk as if it was made of glass a faint tapping could be heard.  
Harry looked up to see a tiny gray owl bobbing up and down.  
"Pigwidgon!!" he gasped, opening his window to let the minuscule owl in.  
The owl flew around hooting happily which made it extremely difficult to untie Ron's note.  
"Stay still!!" Harry whispered annoyed.  
He took Ron's reply off and read:  
  
Harry,  
So glad you can come. Me, Fred and George will be coming to get you at 5:00 Ginny wants to come too. We'll think about it. See you at 5!!!  
~Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione's coming too, she's a prefect, and did you hear? Happy Birthday! Got you a gift wait till you see it!  
  
Harry looked at his watch once more, 3:30. He grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment and started writing:  
  
Ron,   
I can't wait!! See you at 5, and sure, bring Ginny.  
Harry  
  
Harry grabbed Pigwidgon and tied the letter to his leg.  
"To Ron," he said to Pigwidgon "and hurry!"  
Pig flew out the window and when Harry closed it he heard a reluctant hoot from his own owl, a large snowy female, Hedwig.  
Just as he, Harry was going to drift off into a daydream about seeing Hogwarts again his uncle's voice broke the silence.  
"Get down here, boy and clean up the yard!"  
Harry stuck his head out the door and yelled,  
"Why?"  
"Because Petunia doesn't-" he cut off "I don't have to tell you, boy! Just get down here and do it!!"  
Harry trudged down the stairs to the front yard.  
'Well at least he can keep his mind off leaving the Dursley's by doing some housework' he thought.  
Just as Harry was about to lean over to pick up a fast food cup that blown into their yard something hit him hard in the head.  
  
  



	2. The letter from No one

Chapter 2:The letter from no one  
  
"Yowch!!" Harry yelped and feeling his head felt an extremely feathery something on it.  
"Pigwidgon!" Harry screamed lifting the tiny owl off his head, but it wasn't Pigwidgon.  
Harry looked at it, it was indeed a small owl but it wasn't Pig. It was brown and had large green eyes.  
It had a letter bound to its leg.  
Harry took it off, and the owl flew away.  
It read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
I do hope Flimsy Feathergast does her duty and gets this letter to you. I am so excited to see you. I've traveled across the Atlantic to go to Hogwarts this year and meet you. We have more in common than you might think. See you soon,  
  
The rest was ripped off.  
How odd was that? He had to tell Ron about this mysterious letter.  
Harry looked at his watch, 4:30. He'd better hurry and clean up the yard so he could get upstairs in time to meet Ron.  
Harry bolted around the yard cleaning like a maniac. He looked around it was clean. Good enough.  
Harry ran upstairs and Uncle Vernon yelled after him,  
"What are you doing, boy?"  
"I'm going to change into some clean clothes" He lied  
"Hurry up then, dinner's almost ready!"  
Harry ran up the stairs as he looked at his watch, 4:50  
just enough time to finish packing, and leave the Dursley's for another summer.   
Just as he was loading the last bit of quills and parchment into his cauldron, and that in his trunk a faint popping noise started right outside Harry's window.  
It got louder and louder until with one loud 'POP' he saw Fred, George, Ginny and Ron Weasley appear in front of his window. They were all holding an old tin can.  
A portkey.  
"Ron!!" Harry whispered closing his trunk and rushing over to the window.  
"You ready to go? We only have five minutes until the portkey sends us back, so we better hurry!" Ron said sliding through the now open window.  
Ron helped Harry put his trunk through the widow as Fred and George (Ron's twin older brothers) helped on the other side.  
Once Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were safely out of the house with one minute to go, Harry took one good look around his room to make sure he didn't forget anything he heard Uncle Vernon's thundering footsteps coming up the stairs,  
"What is all that racket?!"  
"Oh no!! My uncle! Hurry!!"  
Harry hoisted himself up into the window and just struggled to get through when...  
"Five," George was saying, looking at his watch "Four... Three..."  
"NOOOOOOO!" Uncle Vernon yelled but it was too late, all of the Weasley's, Harry and his Hogwarts stuff disappeared.  
Harry felt the oh to familiar tug on the back of his navel as he closed his eyes, and fell hard on soft ground.  
Harry looked up and saw Ron smiling next to him, getting up and wiping himself off.  
They were standing, (or lying in Harry and Ginny's case) outside Harry's favorite house, The Burrow.  
As Ginny got up and brushed herself clean Harry watched a couple of gnomes run around the yard, being chased by a large ginger cat, Crookshanks.  
'Hermione must already be here' thought Harry 'as that's her cat'.  
As Harry helped Ron and Fred bring in his trunk, Mrs. Weasley met them at the door.  
"Hello, Harry dear." she said and beamed at him  
Harry smiled back and as he put his trunk down was greeted by Mr. Weasley who to Harry looked like he really wanted to tell him something.  
"What?'' Harry asked looking at him  
"Oh, nothing." he said in an off-hand sort of way, smiling.  
"He's been like that alllllll summer," said George  
"Percy to. All they say is that's it's something to do with you," said Ron  
Just then everyone's attention was focused on Hermione who just walked in the door. She blushed slightly at the presence of him, but it quickly subsided.   
That's when Harry remembered that Hermione showed a sudden display of emotion to him last year.  
She was holding a stack of letters.  
The letters in Hermione's hand reminded Harry of something... his strange note.  
"I have something to tell you later." He mumbled to Ron  
"Hogwarts letters!!" she said excitedly handing them their own.  
Harry looked at his:  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fifth year students will require:  
  
The Intermediate Book of Spells, Grade 5  
~By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A Slightly Complex Guide To Transfiguration  
~By Emeric Switch  
  
O.W.L. Preparation Guide to Spells, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration  
~By Demeric Freddical  
  
Half and Half? A Guide to Half-human Half-animal Creatures  
~By Sadrina Elk  
  
All That You Wanted to Know About Magic but Were Afraid to Ask  
~By Albus Dumbledore  
  
Fifth year students will also require:   
  
Dress robes (any kind, for formal wear)  
Bathing suits (for swimming in the lake for a new class)  
  
Harry looked up from his list, Ron just finishing his, and looking up.  
"What do we need all this stuff for eh`?" he asked Harry, still staring down at his list.  
"Look!! Dumbledore's written a book!" Ginny said pointing at her list.  
"Bathing suits?" George said confused.  
"I'm not wearing no bathing suit!!" Ron said savagely.  
"It's I'm not wearing any bathing suit and you have to, I heard it's for a new class." Hermione stated.  
"New class? Is Dumbledore teaching it?!"  
"Why would you think that?" Harry asked  
"He wrote this book!" Ginny said pointing  
"And what's this rubbish? Half and Half!? Isn't that some kind of milk?"   
"No that's cream, and the book is, as I said before, is probably for the new class!"  
"What new class are you talking about Hermione?" Fred asked  
"If I knew, I would tell you obviously. They should at least tell the prefects." She suddenly beamed up at Harry, "I'm a prefect, you know!!"  
"Hermione!! Well, it was obvious, really. You're the smartest witch in the whole year!"  
"I'm not that good." she said, blushing.  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Harry, who played quiddich with Fred, George, and Ron. And then sat down for a wonderful dinner with food galore.  
Before he knew it, he was going to sleep listening to Fred and George whisper in the corner.  
They confided to Harry that the 1000 galleons he gave to them (the winnings of the Triwizard Tournament) were going to good use. The building of there joke shop, and the buying of new dress robes for Ron.   
As Harry drifted off to sleep he thought about how much he loved being at the Weasley's. All the people liked him, he had friends, and they cared about him.   
It then came to Harry that the Weasleys and Hermione, were like his family. Or pretty close to it.  



	3. the disturbing dream

Chapter 3: The disturbing dream  
  
Harry had just got to sleep when he had an extraordinary dream.  
He was underwater, yet he could breathe, kind of like the second task of the Triwizard Tournament last year.  
Yet it wasn't the Second task because in the second task he took some gillyweed to help him breathe that made his fingers and toes webbed.  
His fingers and toes weren't webbed this time. And he seemed to be swimming toward something as if he knew where he was going.  
He swam up a huge mound of sand and as he rounded the top, he saw it, gigantic and glimmering with many towers and windows.  
A castle. A castle that would be nothing close to stunning if it hadn't looked as if it were on fire.  
Harry started to swim faster, and in a huge burst of white light he found himself in one of the rooms in the castle looking in on three merpeople.  
But these weren't merpeople as Harry remembered them. The merpeople Harry met in the lake were ugly, green and scary. But these merpeople were normal looking, as if they were just people with fins, but they all had one color on them.   
The man had all orange. Orange hair, eyes, and fins. The woman and the girl both had purple everything.  
It now occurred to Harry that he couldn't hear anything. But suddenly he started hearing voices as if someone just turned up the volume.  
"Coral, take Seashell, go! Go now! He's coming!!" demanded the man  
"But Castle,"  
"No buts," the man said again cutting off his wife "Go now!!"  
Harry was suddenly in a room with the girl and her mother crouching in a corner.  
Voices could suddenly be heard from beyond the door.  
"If it isn't Sandcastle McKinnon." a cold dark voice  
"Voldemort!" the man said "Get away you! I can over come you! Get away from my wife and daughter! Don't harm the-"  
He cut off, and Harry was in no doubt why, because just then Voldemort shrieked:  
"AVADA KADAVRA!!"  
Harry knew that spell only to good, it was the spell that killed his parents, along with many other people.  
A knocking on the small door made Harry jump and look up at it. The door fell down and standing there was Lord Voldemort.  
Though, the Lord Voldemort Harry knew couldn't breathe underwater. And Harry couldn't see any sort of magic other than transfiguration, because Voldemort's legs and feet were just like an eel's hindquarters. A tail.  
"Get behind me, Seashell" the woman said, and the little girl couched behind her mother's tail.  
Voldemort, didn't even said anything this time, he just raised his wand and Harry closed his eyes, knowing what was coming, and not wanting to see it.  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort cried yet again  
Harry opened his eyes, and saw the woman flop onto the sand.  
Voldemort began to laugh as he watched the little girl realize what he had just done to her mother. The girl started to cry and leaned on mum, the mother's tail still wrapped protectively around the girl.  
The little girl looked up at Voldemort, and spoke, not in a quiver of a voice, but in a strong defiant voice, that Harry thought no one year old could muster.  
"You killed her!!" she sobbed "You killed my mum! You killed her!!"  
Voldemort looked down upon her, and whispered calmly, with a false innocence:  
"It looks as if I did, oops! I'm sorry. But now I'm going to have to kill you too."  
"Why?" The little girl asked curiously, sobbing.  
"Why? I though a smart little fish like you, would know why. It's obvious isn't it? You are going to be quite strong, with a mother and father like yours. The strongest Enchanter and third strongest Enchantress as parents, you'll be stronger then even Dumbledore! Maybe even I! You may think 'Then why don't I just get her on my side?'" He said waving his hands around, staring at the ceiling of the small room.  
"I can't risk it, especially when you had goody-two shoes for parents. They were two of the few nice Enchanters. Well, look at me telling you your family history, when I should be killing you."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the girl cried and flung out her hands, just as Voldemort shouted:  
"AVADA KADAVRA!!" for the third time, as a purple light shot out of the girl's hands.  
The light made a bubble around the girl. As Voldemort's curse penetrated the bubble, it reduced to a sliver of green light.  
The shred of light caressed the girl's cheek, making her face, already crunched up in concentration as the she fought to keep the bubble barrier there, into a scream.  
Voldemort looked at her, bewildered as her barrier broke, and she started to rise up to Voldemort's eye level. Glowing purple, holding out her hands and looking murderous.  
"GO AWAY!!!" She screamed, and a stream of purple light shot out of her hands, wrapped itself around Voldemort, concealing him in a bubble of purple light.  
Voldemort raised his wand, but before he could say anything, the little girl flung back her hands then threw them forward, and the bubble containing Voldemort flew out of the room, causing the roof to shatter, and Voldemort  
to go charging, back to earth.  
The girl gasped, and sunk to the floor, breathing hard. A lightning shaped cut on her cheek glowing bright green.  
About 6,000 kilometers away, a girl woke up suddenly from a horrifying nightmare she usually had. In a cold sweat, and shivering. The old cut on her face glowing bright green.  



	4. the birthday gift

Chapter 4: The Birthday Gift  
  
"Harry, Harry, whatsamatta?" Ron asked groggily as Harry shouted, his hands clutched on his burning forehead.  
"Wha- what do you mean?" He knew what Ron meant, but it being six in the morning, he wasn't to keen.  
"You're screaming, Harry." Ron said blankly  
Harry suddenly heard a rustle of footsteps as Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione came running into the room.  
"Oi, hold on a minute," Ron said as they barged in his room, closely followed by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.  
Ron scooted under his covers, as he and Harry were only in shorts and undershirts.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked poking her head through the space between Fred and Ginny's .  
Harry felt his scar with one finger, it felt quite normal now, though he felt very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him in his underwear. Especially Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.  
He covered himself with his sleeping bag, like Ron, and felt his scar once more. Then replied.  
"My, scar hurt, that's all. Nothing big, just go back to bed all right?"  
"Are you sure you're fine?" Mr. Weasley asked suspiciously  
"Yes." Harry said firmly.  
He motioned for Hermione to stay, he wanted to tell both her and Ron about the dream, and the letter.   
"What Harry?" Hermione asked sitting down and grabbing one of Ron's blankets to wrap around herself, as she was wearing a very small nightshirt.  
"I have to tell you guys about two weird things that happened to me today. One, I was cleaning the Dursley's yard when a owl fell on my head."  
Harry cut off because Ron started to laugh.  
"And......" Harry said cottoning on "It had a letter, and I was weird, you know, well, why don't I show you."  
Harry got up, and dragged his dirty pair of jeans closer to the sleeping bag.   
He searched the pockets, finding the bit of crumpled up parchment, flatting it out and handing it to Hermione.  
Hermione read it her mouth slightly open.  
"Harry, you ripped it, what did it say?" she said handing it to Ron, who read it bewildered  
"It was ripped off when I got it, that's what makes it strange."  
"We have more in common than you think," Ron said blankly "Across the Atlantic? What is he? An American?"  
"Or she." Hermione said off hand, staring at the letter in Ron's hands  
"And I have a funny feeling that this note has something to do with the dream I just had."  
Harry told them about the dream, about Voldemort, about the merman dying. The mermaid, dying and the little girl..... the little girl fighting Voldemort, and getting a scar on her cheek.  
He looked up. Ron had his head in his hands, and Hermione was looking at him, her mouth open.  
"Well, I know that Ocean merpeople look like normal people, but Harry. Oh, Harry." she mouthed soundlessly at him, seeming to have forgotten how to speak.  
Ron looked up, staring at Harry, his mouth open too.  
"Why do you think the dream and the letter are combined?"  
"I don't know, I just do."  
They all stared at each other, until Ron broke the silence by suggesting that they should get dressed and go downstairs.  
Hermione left, and they met her downstairs, sitting at the table, in conversation with Percy.  
Percy was the third eldest brother in the Weasley bunch. Very smart, and strict Percy was once Head Boy in Hogwarts, now working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Corporation.   
"Hello Percy." Harry said catching Percy's eye for the first time since he'd been here (yesterday Percy was off at work all day).  
"Hello, Harry." Percy said pompously.  
Harry looked at Percy for a little longer than usual, because the now 20-year-old Percy, usually clean-shaven, had a small red mustache. Harry thought it made him look a lot like Mr. Weasley.   
"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said looking anxious, as Harry sat down, "on behalf of all the Weasley's and Hermione......"  
She looked around at those words, at all her children, Hermione and her husband.  
"We present you with this gift." she paused, and moved out of the doorway as Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George pushed a trunk into the kitchen.  
Harry was speechless knowing that the Weasley's weren't the richest people in the world, and of course the kindest, but having known that they went to all this trouble..... Harry couldn't explain it.  
"You didn't have to....... really" Harry said, looking open mouthed at the trunk lying in front of him.  
"Yes, we did. Harry open it." Mr. Weasley said  
"Oh, wait!" Hermione said, handing Harry a skeleton key to open the trunk.  
"Hurry up Harry! Even we don't know what's in it!!" Fred said excitedly   
Harry took the key, and placed it in the lock, and turned. It clicked.   
Harry grasped the sides of the trunk's lid, and opened it.   
There were old clothes in it.  
Harry looked up. What was this? All of these clothes were too big for him. Some of them were even girl's clothes.  
There were three newspaper clippings. Harry picked them up. The first one read:  
  
Potter - Hudon Wedding  
  
James Potter and Lilly Hudon got married the thirteenth of April. The wedding consisted of the usual. Except that Albus Dumbledore gave the wedding speech. He said: "Lilly and James, some of the brightest students to come out of Hogwarts, and certainly the most noble, for we are living in a dark time, with dark wizards beyond the standard, and it's people like Lilly and James that will help us out of this dark era."   
Sirius Black also had something to say, as he was James's best man. "To, James, a loyal person, a loyal friend, and now a loyal husband. Let him and Lilly live a long and happy life."  
  
The ranks on this wedding was as follows:  
Husband: James Dylan Potter  
Wife: Lilly Meagan Hudon  
Best Man: Sirius Black  
Maid of Honor: Coral McKinnon  
  
Harry stared down at the bit of parchment now shaking in his hands.  
Tears were running down his cheeks, he hastily wiped them away looking up.  
"Maybe you should look at the rest on your own." Mr. Weasley said concerned  
"No, It's OK," Harry said, "I won't be able to read it alone."  
"Harry,'' Hermione said wiping her eyes clean (for she was reading over his shoulder, and now was crying too)"Harry, you should read it alone, really."  
"OK, but I want Ron and you to come too."  
Ron and Hermione helped him haul the trunk up the stairs to Ron's room, Ron shut the door.  
"Harry, are you OK?" Ron asked looking apprehensive  
"Yes, Harry said looking down at the newspaper clipping in his hands.  
There was a picture of his parents there, moving of course. His father was beaming up at him, his mother crying, though smiling, as they touched wand tips and were entwined in a ribbon from the ends it read: JUST MARRIED.  
"Who's Coral McKinnon?" Harry asked staring down at the words.  
"I don't know the name sounds familiar though." Ron said looking puzzled.  
Harry reached in the box and extracted a wedding dress.  
His mother's.  
Under it was a stunning black robe that looked a lot like a tuxedo. Harry understood, his mum, being of muggle decent, had a muggle dress, but his father, being of wizard decent, had a robe.  
Harry looked at the next bit of parchment, it was two papers, stapled together.  
  
The Potter's son  
  
Lilly Potter (wife of James Potter) gave birth to a baby boy, the 31 of July, at 2:13 in the morning. Harry James Potter was a very healthy boy, though two weeks early, he was quite small. Lilly being of muggle decent, insisted that she not be put under a spell to have Harry born the 13 of August as planned. Harry was 6 lb. 1 oz. and 13 inches long. Harry had no birth complications, and is living a healthy life.  
  
Harry saw a picture of himself, his mother holding him. He was quite small indeed, though with no scar, the first time he'd ever seen himself without it.  
This made him smile, seeing his mother look so exhausted holding him.  
"Harry, you were so cute!!!" Hermione squealed  
"Ya, what happened." Ron said joking, Harry gave him a poke in the ribs.  
It was nice that they could laugh at the contents in the trunk now, as Harry turned the page, and saw his birth certificate.  
He smiled at it. This was the best gift he had ever gotten in his whole life.  
Harry looked down in the trunk, yet again and pulled out a little white suit, his christening suit.  
He also took out a little clear glass ball that looked like a top with blue-green gas flowing around in it.  
"Cool!" Ron said "A movie!!"   
"What? A movie?!"  
"Look!!"   
Ron took the top and swirled the liquid-gas around it 10 times and put it on the tip and spun it.  
It started to flash white light around the room, and all the lights went off.  
A picture started to flash on the walls, until casting a solid screen.  
A woman with long hair and green eyes was rolling around a baby with black messy hair and green eyes on the floor.  
The little baby laughed, as the picture shook a bit as a voice sounded,  
"Lilly, sit him up, sit him up. Harry, where's daddy?" James asked.  
The little Harry started to crawl toward his father squealing.  
"DA! DA! DAAAAAAAAA!" he said pointing and sitting in front of his dad, grabbing his wand and sending sparks into the air.  
"James!! James!! His first sparks!!! His first sparks!!" she ran over to him and hugged Harry. Looking him in the eyes "And we caught it on videospy! This is amazing!!"  
She leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek and kissed her husband.  
The picture flickered and then faded the lights came back on.  
Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes, the first time ever, in his life that he could remember, he saw his parents.   



	5. diagon alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
  
  
Ron cleared his throat, for everyone had gone quite quiet. Harry looked up from the ragged piece of paper.  
To stop himself from crying even more he took out the next article and handed it to Hermione.  
"Read it aloud, I can't read them anymore."  
Hermione looked down at the paper, and then looked up fear and helplessness written all over her face.  
"Harry..... Harry...... I really, really think you should read this alone."  
"READ IT TO ME NOW!!!" Harry demanded and grabbed Hermione around the wrists.  
Hermione saw Harry's face directly for the first time in about a half an hour, his eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were red from rubbing tears away.  
"OK, okay." she said wriggling free of his grasp and letting him lean against her knees.   
"Ready, OK here it goes:  
  
Dark-Mark Seen Again!!  
  
The Dark-Mark was seen over the Potter's house at 3:13 p.m. yesterday afternoon. The Potter's were unfortunately found dead. But there son, Harry actually survived. He's the only one to survive Avada Kadavra (except the rumored M. McKinnon). Harry is safe, as confirmed by Dumbledore. The Potter's funeral will be Tuesday, all are welcome to come.  
  
"Harry, you OK?"  
"Harry? Harry?"  
Harry looked in the trunk for the last time. There were seven things left in there. A necklace with half a locket on it, a picture of him as a baby with some girl he didn't know, and four rings.  
Harry stared at them... they were all roughly the same, a silver band engraved with some words he couldn't make out. He squinted at them. And he saw that on the inside of each one it said 'friends forever' a note was curled around one of them. It was in a handwriting he had never seen before... On the top it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm writing this the day after you were born. I have probably many gifts to give to you in your future but none as special as this. These are four friendship rings... One already has your name on it.. the other three are for your true friends. When I give this to you, you may not have three true friends, but it is written in the stars for you boy, you will be helped by three true friends. As was I. Moony, Padfoot and Dumbledore all have my friendship rings. And your true friends shall have yours choose wisely. The magic on them will make an engraving on the ring as soon as you.. and only you place them on their fingers.  
  
Choose wisely,  
James Potter  
  
Harry looked at the rings and pocketed them.  
There were also two wedding rings linked together. The first one... 'To my loving wife... Lilly' and the second one 'To my loving husband... James'.  
Harry dropped them back into the trunk, barley able to hold his tears in, he looked up Ron and Hermione had left. He started to cry. He didn't stop for quite a while.  
After about two hours by himself he went downstairs, and he dragged Hermione and Ron away from everybody else as Mrs. Weasley was just about to make dinner.  
"You all better Harry?" Ron asked smiling as he saw him.   
"Yes, and I want you guys to have something."  
They looked puzzled.  
Harry took out the rings and put one on Ron's finger, and one on Hermione's finger. They both stared at them as Harry wriggled on his own.  
Words started appearing once he put it on his finger. Harry Potter Gryffindor seeker, and #1 pal. Whoa, Harry thought.   
He looked at Hermione's ring, words were forming, but also a red stone was on the ring Hermione Granger, Prefect, Head Girl, and beyond cunning   
"Harry, I'm not head girl." Hermione said, but she looked expectant  
Harry was to busy looking at Ron's ring to care Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor champion Chess player, Loyal Friend "WEASEL".  
"Weasel? Nobody calls me that."  
"Yet, Ron Friendship rings foretell the future. Harry can also tell who his other true friend will be .......if he wants to."  
"Of course I want to.... no, no I don't I want to choose by myself. I'll find out if I was wrong or right in judgment."  
"Nah, Harry all you have to do really is have everyone in the school try the ring on and see who gets engraved."  
"Ron." Hermione said giving Ron an exasperated look  
"Well, that's all he'd really have to do."  
Harry was admiring his ring, and didn't look up until Mrs. Weasley called up to them that it was time to eat.  
At dinner nobody but Ginny noticed the new ring on her brother's finger. Though everybody seemed to be looking at the rings, smiling. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke up.  
"Harry do you know who you are going to give the fourth one to?"  
"How do you know about the rings Mr. Weasley?"  
"Oh, It's legend Harry. Now you just proved it to be true. None of us opened that trunk before you. There has just always been a rumor-" he stopped only because he was cutoff by Mrs. Weasley  
"About the legend....ooh!" she looked so excited and so scared at the same time  
"Molly, let me finish." he said not sternly, but like a 5 year old telling his parents about an exciting day he'd just had  
"Well, actually Harry, Dumbledore sent us this book. It'll explain it all."  
He handed Harry a thin paperback book. That he looked at for a while, before putting it in his lap.  
Harry finished his supper, while openly arguing with Fred and George that cheese is way funnier than a mouse turned into a rat. They gave in and said that they'll have a fake wand that turns into a mouse than into some cheese.  
"Oh, all of you be ready early because we are going to Diagon Alley because you, well, you'll just need to be ready early for school." Mrs. Weasley said  
"MUM!!! What are you not telling us?"  
"Come on mum, you and dad have been like this the entire summer!"  
Ron and Harry kept on talking late into the night Harry finally fell asleep at about 2:00.  
This time Ron had a strange dream:  
He was at the beach, or maybe it was the pond he and his family usually went to, but anyway, he was at the beach. He was with Harry, Hermione, and someone he didn't know.  
She looked as if she was having fun, but she wouldn't go into the water, even though she looked so longingly after it.  
Wave upon wave crashed to the sand as they drew nearer and nearer she backed further and further away.  
Ron was now sitting in the pulsing waves beckoning the girl to come in the water with him.  
She still looked as if she belonged in the water, next to him, in the water. But she was close to tears with fright.  
Harry and Hermione stopped throwing each other in the water, to persuade the girl to go into the water.  
Harry ran over to the girl and pointed out into the ocean like asking her if she was afraid of it.  
She shook her head no, she wasn't afraid of it. She said that she was afraid of what was in it.  
Ron got up, and assured her that there were no crabs in the lake, or stingrays or jellyfish.  
As she was talking to Ron, saying that that wasn't what she meant, Ron and Harry were slowly edging her to the water, until she was right on the edge of the sand, and the water was getting ever closer, and closer to her feet.  
One wave brushed up against her shoeless foot and she jumped up about a meter and wrapped herself around Ron, shivering.  
She looked up at him, her eyes were glowing purple and her hair was steadily getting longer, and purple also.  
Ron was quite startled to have the girl in his arms, and she was crying.  
She jumped out of Ron's arms, and ran as far as she could crying, and soon dissaperated into nothing.  
Ron ran after her with Harry and Hermione at his sides.  
Ron woke up, when he fell off his bed, right on top of Harry.  
"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!! RON!!!" Harry bellowed shoving Ron off him.  
Ron shot up panting, as if he really was running, looked at Harry and calmed down.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Just a dream, just a dream." He said  
They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice hollering up the stairs,   
"Thanks for waking everyone up Ron!! Come on everyone!! Time to get ready!"  
Harry looked at the new watch Hagrid had got him for his birthday because he was complaining about how his broke last year.  
It was 6:56 in the morning, he dressed as Ron explained the dream, and Harry told him that the little girl in his dream had purple hair too.  
Just as Harry was about to put his shirt on, and Ron was searching for his clean shirt, the door burst open.  
Ron, who had his upper torso in a drawer looking for the shirt he shouted,  
"George, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, put your underwear in your room!!" Ron whined holding up a pair of vibrant red and blue plaid boxers "I do hope there clean, because that's just gro-" He stopped looking up and seeing that Hermione and Ginny were standing in the doorway. Ginny laughing at Ron, who was standing there shirtless, with his underwear strewn all over the floor, looking the same as George's, and holding his brother's underwear. Hermione was giggling uncontrollably shielding her eyes peeking occasionally at Ron, laughing harder.  
"Ginny!!! Get out of here now!! And Hermione! Geese..... no privacy in this house, what has the world come to when a guy can't get dressed in his own room!!" He said running around picking up the clean (or dirty) boxers portrayed all over the room.  
"Mum, um," Ginny could hardly talk she was laughing so hard at the color of Ron's face: deep maroon "told, us to, er..... tell you to hurry up." she said concealing some more giggles.  
"And I need to talk to you guys." she said trying to keep a straight face, but vibrating with giggles the whole time.   
"Well, Hermione can come in, but wait, oh, hell, just come in and Ginny, tell her we're hurrying up."  
Ginny left and Hermione stepped into the room, still giggling, she stopped to a slight laugh every 30 seconds.  
"Do you...er, need help picking up?"  
"No." Ron said looking up at her as he picked up a black robe that he sniffed to see if it was clean.   
"Smells all right, here Hermione, hold these." he said handing her the pile of clothes in his left hand the pile included some 3 Hogwarts robes, 2 pairs of underwear, one shirt that looked far to big for him, and a skirt.   
Hermione picked up the skirt and showed it to Harry who shrugged.  
"Um, Ron what's this skirt doing in your room?"  
"What are you talking about? Skirt?"  
Ron looked up and he finally understood.  
"Ginny." He said with finality, he grabbed the skirt, opened the door and chucked it down the stairs.  
"First George, Now Ginny, who's next? Harry, are these yours?" He asked throwing a pair of swimming trunks over the bed, and onto Harry's head.  
Harry looked at the shorts, "No."  
Ron bustled over and grabbed them out of his hands, looked at the tag, and yelled,  
"FRED!!!!!"  
As Ron was having a panic attack while cleaning his room (he did find two sickles though) Hermione told Harry about why she came into the room to tell them something.   
She had a dream, almost the exact dream as Ron but from another point of view.  
Harry then heard feet coming up the stairs, Fred came into Ron's room.  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"Are these yours?" Ron said throwing the trunks at him.  
"Ya, thanks I was looking for these."  
"Hermione!!"  
"What now Ron?"  
Ron held up a yellow dress with flowers on the collar, and a pair of nylons fell out, along with flowered underwear.  
"Ron!!" Hermione said rushing over to him and grabbing the dress and undergarments "No, these aren't mine."  
"Oh, maybe their Ginny's"  
"No, I'm pretty sure their Harry's"  
"Hermione!!" Harry yelled glaring at her  
"Ya, Ron their mine, but I lost them about three years ago. When was the last time you cleaned your room?" Hermione stated looking around the room suspiciously.  
They went downstairs, to eat breakfast, and get ready to go to Diagon Alley.  
They all got ready and piled in front of the fireplace.  
"Floo-powder everyone!!"  
"Now be careful!" said Mr. Weasley handing the flowerpot to Harry.  
Ron went, then Fred, then George, then Hermione, and then Harry stepped into the fireplace.  
He threw the floo-powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!"  
The familiar rushing feeling around his body told him that he was now rushing up a thousand fireplaces until, he finally fell.  
"Umph." he grunted, as he fell on to the floor of The Leaky Cauldron.  
He straitened up and saw Ron, and Hermione standing they're waiting there for him.  
"Come on Harry, let's go, got a lot to do!"  
Ron took out his wand and opened the barrier to Diagon Alley.  
As they looked around at the shops surrounding the pathway, they started jogging toward a gigantic figure in front of them.  
"HAGRID!!"  
But it wasn't Hagrid, it Madam Maxime.  
"Oh, sorry Madam Maxime, we thought you were Hagrid from afar."  
"An easy mistake to make, `Agrid is in ze Apothecary. Getting some more dragon spleen."  
They scampered into the Apothecary. They saw Hagrid at the counter, paying for his spleen.   
''Hi Hagrid." They said walking over to him.  
"Hi there, `arry, and you two."  
"How was your holiday so far?"  
"Thanks for the watch, Hagrid."  
"My pleasure, `arry"  
"So what's with Madam Maxime Hagrid?" Ron asked slyly looking out the Apothecary window  
"Oh, me and Imp are out for a bit of shopping, because we've been around each other a lot lately."  
Ron and Harry and Hermione looked quickly at each other Ron smirking so wide that his eyes were reduced to mere slits while Hagrid reached for his change.   
"That's no reason to up out of nowhere go shopping with someone." Ron whispered to Harry.  
"So, I better am going. You guys have fun shopping, I have to go." and Hagrid turned out of the store and walked over to Madam Maxime, who grabbed his arm, while Hagrid turned bright red. Taking up the whole width of the alley, Hagrid and Madam Maxime walked side by side down the street.  
"What's that all about?" Ron asked looking at the couple strolling down the street "And didn't he just say the same thing twice?"   
"I really don't know but- AARGH!"  
Someone just pushed her over completely bolting toward Hagrid and Madam Maxime. The tall, skinny man wedged himself in between the two huge silhouettes.   
He had a piece of parchment in his hand that he showed to the two of them they all had a sudden look of determination on their faces, the little man threw this powder and all three disappeared.  
Ron was staring at two next to him, then someone finally spoke up.  
"What's with you three you're looking as if you've just seen a ghost."  
They spun around, Fred was standing there, waiting for George to step out of a shop they were just in, Flourish and Blotts.  
Ron was the first one to turn around. He peered down at his brothers, which wasn't an unusual thing as Ron was now a good 6'11".   
"So are you going to tell us what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just.. it's just, George, when was the last time you talked to dad, or Percy?"  
"Not lately, but Fred, weren't you eavesdropping on Percy the other night?"  
"Oh, ya, because Percy's room is right next to ours, ya. Sometimes, he's talking to Penelope through the fireplace, or sometimes Penelope comes over, and there's some snogging." George and Fred started to laugh "But a couple days ago, he was on the phone with Hagrid and he was talking about something that had to do with Meddling Mountains, and that was kind of weird because if I can remember correctly, that's where all the giants were banished to. But then, I never pay attention in History of Magic, so that might not be exactly right."   
"Meddling Mountain? Did I hear you right?" asked Hermione  
"Ya, well, me and Fred got to go, there's a sale at Quality Quiddich Supplies, and I can't wait to get a British Broomstick International Jersey!"  
said George bustling off.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron did the rest of there shopping, going into Flourish and Blotts and getting: The Intermediate Book of Spells, Grade 5   
A Slightly Complex Guide To Transfiguration   
O.W.L. Preparation Guide to Spells, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration  
Half and Half? A Guide to Half-human Half-animal Creatures   
All That You Wanted to Know About Magic but Were Afraid to Ask.  
"Now where are we going to get bathing suits?" Ron asked looking at all the wizarding shops around him.  
"Let's try Madam Malkin's." Hermione suggested "We have to get dress robes anyway."  
"Hermione, just wear the same one as last year, I am." said Harry.  
"Harry, It's not the same. I'm a girl."  
"Really?" Ron added sarcastically.  
"Anyway, it doesn't fit anymore."  
"How? You haven't grown!" Ron exclaimed but Ron, being a good one and a half feet taller than her said this about everybody.  
But Harry did notice that Hermione had grown, he almost felt embarrassed admitting it to himself. He had noticed Hermione growing curvier. Even though sometimes he denied it to himself that he cared.  
"I can't get my **cough** butt **cough** through the waist."  
Ron started to laugh, after and awkward moment so did Harry and Hermione.  
As they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions they saw many Hogwarts students trying on robes, and quite conscientiously, bathing suits.   
Hermione made her way to the girls bathing suit section seeing Pavati and Lavender trying on magical bust-enhancing and stomach-reducing bikinis. She rolled her eyes at the two fifth year girls, and made her way toward the one-pieces.  
"Hello, Hermione, are you going to get-" Lavender said looking at Hermione's feet, but as she looked her up and down she stalled then said "Woa, Hermione, you um.. grew. You don't need these bathing suits, try looking over there."  
She pointed at a section of bikinis with a picture the bartender of the Three Broomsticks modeling them, and she was a very, very curvy witch.  
"No, that's OK, I'll stick with the one pieces."  
"Your loss." Pavati said doing a complete turn in the magical mirror that showed her all the aspects of her body.  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were looking at different types of swimsuits. Ron held up a Speedo wizardwear swimsuit.  
"Harry, I dare you to wear this."  
Harry looked at the really tight, really small swimwear then at Ron laughing.  
"No, Harry I will pay you to put this on."  
"I'll put it on only if you let Dean win a chess match."  
"Deal." Ron said smirking.  
As Harry was in the changing room, Ron was asking Madam Malkin if there were any sizes that would fit him.  
Madam Malkin had to wrap the top of Ron's pants with some black-blue material and pointed her wand at it, to a loose fit.  
Ron walked into the changing room to try on his new shorts, when two other people moved.  
Hermione moved in, and Harry moved out. Harry was in the Speedo, and Hermione was holding a bag with her shopping.  
There was a very pregnant pause, followed by Ron and dying laughing on the floor.  
Harry was standing there in his extremely tight bathing suit turning redder by the minute.  
Hermione was standing there gaping at Harry, arms strewn with shopping one minute, then the floor was full of the shopping Hermione was holding.  
Ron was still on the floor rolling around laughing until his sides had internal bruises.  
"Harry..." Hermione said starting to laugh "Harry, what are you....you wearing?!"  
Harry looked at Ron as if begging for assistance, but Ron was still paralyzed with laughter.  
"I.. I... I.... I... d- d- d- dared...dared... him to!"  
Hermione was now curled up in laughter. Harry was nowhere to be seen, for he was back inside the changing room.  
The three of them finished their shopping, after replenishing their potions supplies and buying some more quills, ink and about a hundred sheets of parchment each.  
The whole Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione got to the Burrow at about 6, had a late supper, and went to packing.  
Ron saw a package on his bed labeled "TO YOU FROM GRED AND FORGE". Ron opened it, a deep blue and black dress robe fell out. It was about as long as some of Harry's sheets.  
Ron was exceedingly happy.  
  



	6. the long awaited trip to hogwarts

Chapter 6: The long awaited trip to Hogwarts  
  
The rest of the day was devoted to packing for Kings Cross Station the next day.  
They had to get up extra early in the morning to fit all into Mr. Weasley's friend from the ministry's car. It was magically altered to be able to fit Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and all their luggage into the little mini that Mr. Weasley was driving.  
It was quite awkward traveling between 6 trunks, two owls and a cat. They finally made it to the station, and through the barrier, and then on to the train.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron pushed, pulled, and dragged their luggage on to the train. Once they got settled down, they started seriously talking about the trunk, and Hagrid.   
"Well, the rings were given to you by your dad, and Ron how did your parents get the trunk in the first place?   
"It was hidden under Harry's old house. Just in case someone happened to find them they put it there. This is the only thing that the Ministry found, that was not broken or on fire."  
They all looked at Harry, he was busying himself with turning his ring over and over again.  
"I started to except this... yes my parents are dead. I know. There is nothing I can do about it. I know. I know."  
"Harry...." Hermione started.  
"No, Herm, don't. Just don't."  
Harry leaned over to retie his shoe, and the locket that he had been wearing fell out of his shirt.  
"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked pointing at the locket.  
"I found it in the trunk, it's a picture of my parents and a hand of someone who is supposed to be on the other side but it is not here. It's only a half a locket."  
"That's weird."  
"Maybe it got lost."  
"Or maybe-"  
There was a weird noise from the hallway, a noise unlike the train starting, but more like someone dragging a trunk and cursing under their breath, an owl and two cats.   
"What's that?"  
A bunch of cages slowly made their way past the door, then into the compartment.  
"AAAARGH!!" four people yelled, as about three cages, a trunk and a girl fell into the compartment.  
Harry looked at the girl now sprawled on the ground luggage and animals running all around her.  
When the girl looked up, Harry felt the scar on his forehead burst with pain. In the background he also heard a high-pitched scream that he knew he couldn't reach if he wanted to. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard.  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up!"  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione stooping over him and Ron stooping over the girl, who was in the fetal position clutching her face. She looked up, right into Harry's eyes and squinted then opened her mouth.  
"Harry, Harry Potter?" she said crawling over to him, hand outstretched.  
"Who are you? I've never seen you in school and you're at least in fourth year."  
"Oh," she said sitting back onto her knees "You.... um didn't get my letter?"  
"That was your letter?"  
"Yes, I think. Flimsy isn't really dependable, but I would at least think someone would tell you. So you don't know...... you don't know." she said the last part a bit sorrowful.  
"Flimsy.." Harry took the letter out of his pocket than said "Flimsy Feathergast?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"This is your letter all right, but what am I supposed to know, and I still don't know who you are."  
"MoonaLuna McKinnon, and never mind the thing you don't know. I was just weirded out because I thought you would know about the thing, um never mind."  
There was a pause where she got up and dusted herself off.  
"I'm just babbling."  
"Can we help?" Hermione asked looking at the bushy brown haired, brown eyed girl.  
"Oh, yes, yes please." she said picking up one of the many cages and cooing to the animal inside:  
"Perkins, Perkins I'm sorry, you were right, you should have walked to the station. I'm sorry."  
A voice answered that sounded a little like Professor McGonagall said,  
"I told you Moona, but will you ever listen to me? No."  
"Perkins, I'm sorry."  
"Don't bicker at the poor dear, it's not her fault that you're a cat."  
"Penny, don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"  
"Your heart dear, your heart."  
Ron, Hermione and Harry were looking around to see who said that, but Moona was still looking at the cages, and then placing them on the floor she said,  
"None of you are allergic to cats, right?"  
They all nodded, and she opened the cages two cats walked out, one was black and one was tabby. And they were arguing about how Perkins was to mean to Moona.  
"Your cats talk?" Ron said staring  
Moona looked up at Ron, head cocked slightly to the right "Don't yours?"  
"No, that's just not normal."  
"Really? Hum, that's odd."  
She took the cage that was sideways on the floor and stood it up properly, it was a good thing to because there was a huge racket radiating from it.  
When Moona looked under the shawl covering the cage, Ron, Hermione and Harry saw a little brown owl bobbing around the cage hooting madly.  
"Is it OK if I stay here, in this compartment?" Moona asked looking around.  
Harry really wanted to talk more about Hagrid, but Ron who seemed to not be able to rupture his glance from Moona answered.  
"Sure, we have extra space."  
"Thanks!" Moona said moving her trunk into the luggage compartment.  
"Your not in first year are you?" Hermione asked.  
"No, I transferred here from my other school, I'm in fifth year. You?"  
"We're all in fifth year, too. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Ron said.   
"Yes, I guess we might."  
"Oh, yes, by the way my name is Hermione Granger."  
"Ya, she's the Gryffindor Prefect!" Ron said pointing at her badge.  
Hermione blushed.  
"Wow, you must be really good, at like studying and stuff."  
"Ya, I guess.," Hermione said blushing even more.  
"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said not even looking at her as he was to busy trying to shut up Pigwidgeon.  
"Arthur Weasley's son?"  
Ron looked up from Pigwidgeon's open cage "Yes, why?"  
"I just heard about your father's work at the ministry, he's really nice."  
"Ya."  
After about and hour more of talking about Hogwarts and throwing Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans at each other, the Hogwarts Express halted in front of Hogwarts.  
"I um, have to go with the first years?" Moona asked.  
"Yes, we'll wait for you at the sorting!" hollered Ron as they walked toward the carriages.  
Harry was looking at Ron, a smirk creasing his face. He had only seen Ron look like that looking at one other person, the veela Fleur Delacour.  
Ron shook his head and then looked back at Harry.  
"What?"   
Harry shook his head slowly, looking from Ron to Hermione and back. Hermione was also smirking looking at Ron then looked out the window at the first years trundling across the lake under the gray sky, it looked as if it was going to rain any second.  
And it did, just as it started to drizzle Hermione noticed something.  
"Harry, Ron, do you see Moona on the lake?"  
All three of them moved toward the windows facing the lake.  
"No, I don't see her." said Ron.  
"Look!! There she is!" Harry said pointing to the very last boat with the girl hanging halfway out of it, arms in the water, touching the giant squids tentacles that were skimming the water.   
***  
I was walking down the train's corridor after a hassle of getting onto the barrier and then onto the train, I was a bit fed up. I was also balancing like five cases. Then I lost my footing, and fell into a compartment of the train.  
I looked up and around, I saw a boy with black hair, a girl with bushy brown hair (not unlike mine) and a very tall, pale boy with freckles that stood out like ink blots on his face, and bright red hair. I just happened to look at this boy a little longer than all the rest, oops.  
But then a searing pain in my cheek, made me double over. It hurt so much that I screamed.   
When I opened my eyes, I saw the handsome red haired boy stooping over me, and the bushy haired girl over the other boy. He got up, and then I looked at the place he was clutching, his forehead. Harry Potter.   
"Harry? Harry Potter?" I asked stuttering like an idiot.  
"Who are you? I've never seen you in school and you're at least in fourth year." He asked.  
"Oh," I said "You.... um didn't get my letter?"  
"That was your letter?"  
"Yes, I think. Flimsy isn't really dependable, but I would at least think someone would tell you. So you don't know...... you don't know." I could tell that he had no idea what I was talking about, and I didn't feel like explaining it.  
"Flimsy.." He took a letter out of his pocket than said "Flimsy Feathergast?"  
"Yes. Why?" I asked curious.  
"This is your letter all right, but what am I supposed to know, and I still don't know who you are."  
"MoonaLuna McKinnon, and never mind the thing you don't know. I was just weirded out because I thought you would know about the thing, um never mind." I sounded like a mental patient   
I got up, and dusted myself off, I may sound like an idiot, I don't have to look like one.  
"I'm just babbling." I said. What?! It was the truth!  
"Can we help?" The girl asked.  
"Oh, yes, yes please." I said picking up Perkins's cage and talking to him.  
"Perkins, Perkins I'm sorry, you were right, you should have walked to the station. I'm sorry." I said, knowing what was coming.  
He answered me, cocky as usual, "I told you Moona, but will you ever listen to me? No."  
"Perkins, I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"Don't bicker at the poor dear, it's not her fault that you're a cat." Penny said.  
"Penny, don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Perkins yelled at his wife.  
"Your heart dear, your heart." Penny coaxed him.  
All of the other passengers were looking at me, so I said something that I thought they might be thinking, "None of you are allergic to cats, right?"  
They all nodded, and I opened the cages, and Perkins and Pennyfeather walked out, arguing as usual.  
"Your cats talk?" the red haired boy said staring  
I looked up at him, "Don't yours?"  
"No, that's just not normal." He said, what was he talking about?  
"Really? Hum, that's odd."  
Then I picked up Flimsy's cage, because she was making a terrible racket.   
"Is it OK if I stay here, in this compartment?" I asked looking around.  
"Sure, we have extra space." The red haired boy said.  
"Your not in first year are you?" The girl asked.  
Do I really look that small? "No, I transferred here from my other school, I'm in fifth year. You?"  
"We're all in fifth year, too. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Freckle boy said.   
"Yes, I guess we might." I replied.  
"Oh, yes, by the way my name is Hermione Granger."  
"Ya, she's the Gryffindor Prefect!" the boy said pointing at her badge.  
Hermione blushed.  
"Wow, you must be really good, at like studying and stuff." I said stupidly.  
"Ya, I guess.," Hermione said blushing even more.  
"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said not even looking at her as he was to busy trying to shut up the owl.  
"Arthur Weasley's son?" I asked recognizing the name, the red hair was quickly answered.  
He looked up from the cage, "Yes, why?"  
"I just heard about your father's work at the ministry, he's really nice."  
"Ya."  
"I um, have to go with the first years?" I asked, nervously.  
"Yes, we'll wait for you at the sorting!" hollered Ron as they walked toward some carriages.  
***  
"Weird. What is she doing?" Hermione asked.  
"She is an odd one, all right." Ron said still staring out the window, smiling.  
"Just the way Ron likes them." Harry muttered in Hermione's ear.  
Hermione, Harry and Ron bolted out of the carriage as it started to pour. They ran up the huge amount of stairs to Hogwarts, opening the door, they saw all the terrified first years and Moona standing in line waiting for the sorting.   
Ron, Harry and Hermione settled themselves down on the Gryffindor table.  
Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with a three-legged stool with a ragged old hat on it, the Sorting Hat.  
  



	7. the two new unexpexcted teachers

Chapter 7: The two new unexpected teachers  
  
The hat broke into song:  
  
Befuddled between left and right?  
Do you toss and turn all night?  
Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?  
Hufflepuff or Slytherin?  
Each house is different though  
you may belong in one  
and want the other  
as one is each other's brother.  
I see the wires in your brain  
and shift you either way  
You will find your schoolhouse today!!  
  
I looked at the shabby hat sitting on the stool. What was that for?  
A Professor started calling names, and the kids before me got up and tried the hat on.  
After about 40 people tried the hat on, the Professor got closer and closer to my name.  
"SLYTHERIN!!" The hat shouted.  
"Kipperling, Jamal."  
"RAVENCLAW!!"  
"MacDonald, Elizabeth."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"  
"McKinnon, MoonaLuna."  
I walked up to the stool lifted up the hat, placed it on my head and sat down.  
I heard a little voice on top of my head say,  
"Confusing, Confusing, I see Slytherin would help you with your greatness, Gryffindor can help you with the trouble in your life and it's in your blood, along with Ravenclaw. Though, I see the future in your head, and it seems promising so you belong in........ GRYFFINDOR!!"  
I ambled over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.  
"Can you believe that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?!" I said looking at the three of them.  
***  
Harry stared back.  
"Slytherin?" he said looking befuddled.  
"Yes, why?"  
"No reason."  
As they watched the rest of the first years being sorted, Ron complaining all the way that he was hungry and that he couldn't wait till it was over. When after sorting Tibalt Xavier the ceremony was over, but food did not cascade onto their plates just yet, as Albus Dumbledore stepped up from the teacher's table.  
The hall went completely silent.  
"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" He cried "There are a few new appointments that we have to attend to. The first one would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at each other, it completely slipped their mind that there was to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They looked up to the teacher's table and saw no one new there.  
"I am proud to introduce, Professor Zimmer!"  
The whole Great Hall looked around for the slightest sign of indication of acknowledgment, there was none. Then out of nowhere came a shrill voice piped,  
"I'm here! I'm here Uncle Albus! Hold up!"  
And out from behind a hanging tapestry came a young woman of about 21 sliding into the great hall hands outstretched feet slightly turned inward, she slid in with her socks on, for she was not wearing any shoes.  
She had long straight blonde hair, large green eyes, very pale skin, and was thin. She was wearing a pale pink robe that was cut at about an inch above the knee, like a skirt and a blue hat. She had a pair of horned-rimmed glasses hanging from her neck by a string that were a light purple. Her socks were orange.  
She looked forward to reveal the 1000 somewhat students staring at her, and turned slightly pink.  
She turned to Dumbledore, straightened up giving Dumbledore the petrified look to take the cake, and motioned her hands to the students, talking to Dumbledore. Though you could hear her voice carrying over the silent crowd.  
"Why didn't you tell me they were here?"  
"I thought you knew, it's your responsibility remember."  
"Great uncle Alby, I'm not twelve anymore I know what I am responsible for, just that you know what's going on and I was just a little busy."  
She looked back at the crowd and waved.  
"Hi, I'm um.... er... professor Zimmer." she laughed tensely.  
She walked over to the table and sat down, she was quite red.  
"Now, all of you must have noticed the strange books that were on your booklist. These are for a new class, more than magic class. This is to be taught to you from a student's perspective. And that student is Miss MoonaLuna McKinnon!" Harry, Hermione and Ron gaped at Dumbledore and Moona.  
***   
I walked up to the stage, after I worked up enough courage. I still was a bit embarrassed, and observed my shoes, they were a bit dirty.  
I saw Dumbledore beaming at me, and he whispered to me, "Good Luck." And he smiled.   
"Um...... hello my name is MoonaLuna, you can call me Moona. And, I'm going to be teaching this kinda..... different class than you usually take. We will be going further than Care of Magical Creatures and sillier than Charms. So be prepared for some......... strange homework assignments." I said, not looking up from my feet.  
Then I walked back down to the table, so red that my face burnt.  
***  
Moona had her face in her hands, and when her name was called, she peered through her fingers. Then she waved at the surrounding crowd, embarrassed.  
"Moona?" Ron stated curiously, looking at her.  
She got up, and walked over to the stage, looking at her feet. Once she was up their Dumbledore waved his wand and her voice was as loud as his.  
"Um...... hello my name is MoonaLuna, you can call me Moona. And, I'm going to be teaching this kinda..... different class than you usually take. We will be going further than Care of Magical Creatures and sillier than Charms. So be prepared for some......... strange homework assignments."  
She walked off of the stage and sat down back at the table, very red.  
"Moona, you told us that you were a student." Hermione said suspiciously  
"I am, but I'm also a teacher."   
Ron, who was staring, open-mouthed at Moona, looked down finally at the food that had cascaded onto his plate.  
They all ate in silence, until Hermione spoke up, "So when do we have your class?"  
Moona looked uncomfortable, "I don't know… really."  
"What do ya mean? How can you not know?"  
"I know the same time you do… when you get your schedules."  
"Really?"  
"Yup."  
"Huh, I thought they would at least tell teachers what classes they had." Ron said as he forked individual peas.  
"I'm not a teacher." Moona said.  
"That's another thing," Hermione said looking at Moona questioningly, "Why are you teaching a class, and in fifth year?"  
"I'm only" she paused and thought, "Fifteen, and I am superior in the subject, I guess."  
Hermione looked suspicious.   
"Cummopfh Erminemome." Ron said though a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "You're the smartest witch in the year, you should know the feeling!"  
She looked at Harry, who shrugged, and then she said, "I guess you're right."  
Once the plates cleared, and the clatter died down to yawns and murmurs, Dumbledore walked up to the stage.  
"Before you all skid addle off to your common rooms, I want to say a few words." He cleared his throat, and then spoke, "You can eat a hard boiled egg, but it takes mayonnaise to stick a French cow to a wall. Thank you, and goodnight!"  
Ron and Harry were laughing, Hermione was talking to Moona about the common room and Moona was to busy shaking her head admirably up at Dumbledore to pay attention.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, catching sight of her shaking her head.  
"He forgot SPAM."  
"What?"  
"SPAM."  
Hermione just stared at her, then continued to walk toward the common room.   
As they neared the portrait hole, all the first years fell down. Everyone jumped, but Moona just glared at a spot some five meters away from the fallen first years. Right where she was scowling, Peeves appeared, looking frightened.  
"That wasn't very nice Patrick Allen Peeveswaddle!" Moona said shaking a finger at Peeves.  
Peeves, was still staring at Moona, "How could you've known that?!"   
"Don't ask questions Pap, now help all these first years up!"  
Peeves suddenly looked as if comprehension had dawned upon him.  
"You're-!" He stared, but Moona silenced him with a look.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were staring at her all with scared inferior looks.  
"What?!" she asked looking confused.  
"Nothing." Ron said looking at the portrait hole.  
"Hey Hermione, what's the new password?" Harry asked.  
"Toadswaddle." Hermione said to the fat lady in the picture.  
"Yes indeed dear!" She said enthusiastically.  
They walked into a welcoming looking room, about the size of a rugby field, with comfy looking armchairs, four crackling fireplaces, and long tables, with candles on them. In the middle of the back wall was a picture of Godric Gryffindor, with a lion for the frame.   
Hermione and Moona said bye to Ron and Harry and began to walk up to their dormitory. Pavati Patil and Lavender Brown welcomed her in a giggling fit.  
"Well, hi, I'm like Pavati Patil, and I hope you like Hogwarts!" She was drying her nails, and reading a magazine, Teen Witch.   
Lavender welcomed her in a more subtle tone, but you could still tell that she was as dippy as the other one.  
Pavati later told us that Lavender recently broke up with her girlfriend and she was taking it way to personally.   
***  
As we walked around this scarlet carpet, in this chilly castle, we stopped because all the first years fell down. I saw a poltergeist laughing right next to the tumbled children. I recognized him."That wasn't very nice Patrick Allen Peevesmarblin!" I said shaking a finger at Pat.  
Pat, was still staring at me, "How could you've known that?!" he said.  
"Don't ask questions Pap, now help all these first years up!" I demanded, pointing.  
Pap suddenly looked as if comprehension had dawned upon him.  
"You're-!" He stared, but I silenced him with a look.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were staring at me all with scared inferior looks.  
"What?!" I asked confused.  
"Nothing." Ron said looking at the portrait hole.  
"Hey Hermione, what's the new password?" Harry asked.  
"Toadswaddle." Hermione said to the fat lady in the picture.  
"Yes indeed dear!" She said enthusiastically.  
We walked into a welcoming looking room, about the size of a rugby field, with comfy looking armchairs, four crackling fireplaces, and long tables, with candles on them. In the middle of the back wall was a picture of Godric Gryffindor, with a lion for the frame.   
Hermione and I said bye to Ron and Harry and began to walk up to their dormitory. These two girls bobbed up to me, giggling non-stop.  
"Well, hi, I'm like Pavati Patil, and I hope you like Hogwarts!" She was drying her nails, and reading a magazine, Teen Witch.   
Lavender welcomed me in a more subtle tone, but I could still tell that she was as dippy as the other one.  
Pavati later told us that Lavender recently broke up with her girlfriend and she was taking it way to personally.   
'Great' I thought, I'm rooming with a complete spas and a lesbian.  
***   
Ron and Harry were having a much more successful time with their old roommates.   
Dean Thomas was busy tacking up the infamous soccer poster next to his four-poster, Neville was looking for something (as usual) and Seamus Finnegan was sitting on his bed, deeply interested in a book entitled: "Irish International's extensive biography" By: Sir Collin McKinney of Irish International.  
Ron and Harry made their way down to their own beds, and started to unpack. As soon as Ron lifted the cover of his trunk, Pigwidgeon flew out, chirping away.  
"Ron, you put him in your trunk? Don't tell me that you don't find that a little on the mean side?"  
Ron just shrugged and tried to grab his twittering owl from above his head.  
"No," Ron said off-hand, "PIG!! WILL YOU CALM DOWN?!?!?"  
Pigwidgeon was really going crazy (more than usual), and was desperately trying to escape. He kept ramming himself against the window, trying to break it. Seeming as he was no bigger than a tennis ball, this was not working.   
"Hey Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted from the door, as she peered in, eyes closed. "Is everyone dressed? Can I open my eyes?"  
"Of course Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, "We change clothes every time we get a chance."   
"Ya… anyway, I wanted to show Moona where your dormitory is."  
Moona's head popped into the room, and then ran to the glass doors and ran out to the balcony.  
"NO FAIR!!" She screamed, pouting, "You have a much better view of the lake!"  



	8. The First Classes

Heheheheheehe! Wait untill you read the next chapter OOH! I didn't get all the reviews I wanted so I just figured that you all hate my story.  
Oh well tough cookies I'm still writing AHAHAHAHA!!!!! No reviews will not stop the ::dun dun dun:: HORRIBLE WRITER!!!!!!! I'd like to thank my good  
Friend and Beta Reader Julie. I LOVE YOU JULIE!!!!!!!! You're the only reason I wrote these two chapters, the 9th one's going up because I wrote it and  
What's the point of not posting? I dunno. THE FACT THAT I WORKED SO HARD....... ::sob:: Ah well Some people might say that this is not worthy of a pg13, dunna worry  
It will be WAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ::shutsup::. And I also realised that You have to abandon all the inclination(bare w/ me people I'm on Notepad, no spell check) that Ron  
and Hermione like each other. (BECAUSE J.K. ROWLING EVEN SAID THAT THERE'S SUMMAT THERE!!!!ok on with the story...) Because It wouldn't fit with the plot, sorry.  
I'm not a Hermione/Harry fan me self but It's the plot so SCREW YOU! Alright!  
Disclamer thingie: I own EVERYTHI- lookit me lying, I own nothing J.K. Just writes IRRISITIBLE charecters so we ALL must tamper with their lives WAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8: The First Classes  
Ron looked at her and nodded, staring, "Yes, yes I guess we do."   
As everyone was too busy staring at Moona on the balcony, no one  
noticed that Pigwidgeon flew out of the open door.  
Colin Creevy walked though the door, camera in hand nose pointed toward  
the ceiling.  
"Was that your owl Ron?" he asked, looking behind him.  
"Pigwidgeon!" Ron bellowed, running out of the door.  
Hermione, Harry and Moona followed him. Moona's long hair hit Colin as  
she ran out of the room.  
Hermione started to look for her wand, and tried to magic the owl to  
captivity. She was unsuccessful in her search. Ron was busy yelling at Pig as if  
that would help. Harry was shooing off Colin and looking for Pig. Moona finally got  
fed-up and decided to get Pigwidgeon herself.   
"Confinus!" she shouted, and Pigwidgeon stopped in mid-air in the corner  
of the common room.   
Ron ran over to Pig, and asked Fred to get him down. Bad idea, because  
Fred managed to make Ron shoot up to the ceiling, sure he now had Pigwidgeon,  
but he was stuck up there.  
Hermione was to busy peering oddly at Moona.  
"What?" Moona asked.  
"Where's your wand?"  
Moona pulled something out from behind her back.  
"Here," now she looked at Hermione weird.   
"Where else would it be?"  
Moona looked laughing up at Ron, "Want help?" She asked, and with a  
wave of her wand Ron slowly drifted down toward the common room floor and  
once he was 10 feet away from it, fell hard into an armchair. Then he raced over  
to his common room, Harry at his heels.  
***  
Hermione insisted on showing me the boys dormitory, and I asked her if  
this was against the rules, and she replied:  
"Don't be such a worry-wart I go down there all the time." This was odd, as  
she struck me as one to follow the rules.  
We climbed up the boy's staircase to a room that said "Fifth years" and a  
ragged piece of parchment below it stated:  
KEEP OUT DANGEROUS EXPLODING SOCKS  
WITHIN  
I laughed at the sign and waited behind Hermione as she opened the door.  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted from the door, as she peered in,  
eyes closed. "Is everyone dressed? Can I open my eyes?"  
"Of course Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, "We change clothes every  
time we get a chance."   
"Ya… anyway, I wanted to show Moona where your dormitory is."  
I looked in then seeing the door to the balcony open, and then seeing the  
perfect view the boys had of the wonderful lake I ran over to it. It was SO  
beautiful!!  
"NO FAIR!!" I screamed, pouting, "You have a much better view of the  
lake!"  
Ron looked at me and nodded, staring, "Yes, yes I guess we do."   
A short skinny thin haried boy walked though the door, camera in hand  
nose pointed toward the ceiling.  
"Was that your owl Ron?" he asked, looking behind him.  
"Pigwidgeon!" Ron bellowed, running out of the door.  
Hermione, Harry and I followed him.   
Hermione started to look for her wand, and tried to magic the owl to  
captivity. She was unsuccessful in her search. Ron was busy yelling at Pig as if  
that would help. Harry was shooing off Colin and looking for Pig. I was sick and  
tired of waiting, so I decided to get Pigwidgeon myself.   
"Confinus!" I shouted, and Pigwidgeon stopped in mid-air in the corner of  
the common room.   
Ron ran over to Pig, and asked Fred to get him down. Bad idea, because  
Fred managed to make Ron shoot up to the ceiling, sure he now had Pigwidgeon,  
but he was stuck up there.  
Hermione was to busy peering oddly at me.  
"What?"   
"Where's your wand?"  
I pulled it out.  
"Here," now I looked at Hermione weird.   
"Where else would it be?"  
I looked laughing up at Ron, "Want help?" I asked, and with a wave of my  
wand Ron slowly drifted down toward the common room floor and once he was  
10 feet away from it, fell hard into an armchair. Then he raced over to his  
common room, Harry at his heels.  
As I walked back to the girls dormitory I wondered why Hermione had  
asked me where my wand was. I most certainly had it.  
***   
The next day they all came down to breakfast in the Great Hall and got  
their course schedules, ate and were off to their first class.  
"Great, we've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts today. We can  
meet the new teacher." Hermione said as her, Ron, Harry, and Moona headed  
down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room.  
Ron was busy complaining to Moona about how they had to have her class  
after school on Wednesday.  
"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to take classes too so they had to put it at the  
end of the day."  
"Sure........... Ron grumbled.  
They reached the door of the classroom, and saw nearly half the class  
congregated around it.  
"It's locked." Seamus said.  
Just then they could hear a shouting voice and Professor Zimmer sliding  
done the railing of the nearest staircase.  
The class laughed and shouted, and once she hit the floor, she stood up,  
brushed herself off, and held her wand up to the door. She placed it in the  
keyhole and it unlocked. They filed into the classroom and sat down. She took  
out the attendance sheet and started to call out names of students.  
"Lavender Brown?"  
"Here."  
"Seamus Finnagan?"  
"Ya? Oh, here."  
"Hermione Granger?"  
"Present!"  
"Show-off," Ron mumbles teasing Hermione.  
"MoonaLuna Hermione Serena........... You seem to have an extensive  
name dear."  
"Moona McKinnon." Moona said.  
There was a whisper after this announcement.  
"Neville Longbottom?"  
"Here."  
"Pavati Patil?"  
"Harry Potter?" At this name, she looked around the room to see who  
would answer.  
"I'm here," Harry said waving a hand.  
"Here."  
"Dean Thomas?"  
"Yup."  
"Ronald Weasley?"  
"Gone..."  
Then Hermione said briskly, "No, Professor, he's here!"  
Everyone looked at Hermione with like a sort of marvel on their faces.  
"Thank you Mrs. Obvious" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
She growled at him that she was only being helpful.  
Moona and Ron were giggling at the two.  
"WHAT!" They both snapped pouting.  
Professor Zimmer walked up to the desk, and opened her book, and then  
nodded to herself.  
"Professor Lupin has told me that-" She began, but was broken off by  
Harry shouting.  
"You've SEEN him? You've SEEN Professor Lupin?!"  
She looked startled and slightly uncomfortable about the question and  
answered confused. "Yes I have seen him, Now to get on with the lesson..." She  
said looking at Harry oddly. "He has told me that you have had a throughout  
teaching of Dark Creatures, Dark Curses and Gilderoy Lockhart's life. Is that  
true?"  
The whole class had laughed at the last part because it was true that  
Lockhart did tell them all his life story, and agreed.  
"Well this year, sorta corresponding with Professor McKinnon's class-" She  
was cut off again, but this time by Moona.  
"Professor, please, Moona, please."  
She laughed, and nodded her head in agreement, "Now seems like a good  
time to bring up that I am too uncomfortable being called Professor, but calling  
me Zimmer would be funny. You can call me that if you like, but please call me  
Missy. Now back to what I was talking about... Ah yes, Moona's class will be  
about the magic things you do not hear about everyday, and I'm going to teach  
you about the evil behind the everyday witch or wizard."  
There was a pause, then Ron opened his mouth.  
"You want to know what that means exactly Ronald Arthur Weasley?"  
Ron just looked at her, opened mouthed.  
"You see this is one of my secret abilities. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm going to  
use you as a lab rat."  
Ron looked a bit uncomfortable at this.  
"Don't you worry Ron, I won't try to embarrass you. I am I diviner and a  
prediviner. That means I can predict the future and evaluate your past. Miss  
Brown and Miss Patil please don't interrupt me about Sibyll Trelawney."  
The class looked over at the pair, and without a doubt, they were there,  
hands on their hips, mouths open, then they closed them in awe.  
"I will tell you along with the class many things about you, Ron. You were  
born March first at St. Mungos. You live in Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow to  
be precise."  
Ron nodded, obviously in to much awe to do anything else.  
"You're whole family is in or was in Gryffindor. Except an accountant in the  
family you don't talk about. You are the seventh child, and ---."  
She stopped, and then briskly turned around and said, "That's enough with  
him... does anyone else want to give it a try?"  
Hermione and Harry were looking at Ron because they knew that he was  
the 6th born, and Moona was looking at him because he looked horrible.  
Professor Zimmer continued to tell people about themselves, while Harry  
and Hermione tended to Ron.  
"Ron, she was wrong! You win!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
Ron didn't even respond to her declaration of winning. He was just staring  
at the desk.  
"Ron, she was wrong, wasn't she?"  
Ron looked as if someone just gave him a tiny shock. "She's right. I had  
another brother, before Charlie. His name was Michael. When he was my age he  
drown in the moat that used to be around our house. After that Mum and Dad  
filled it in and taught our whole family anti-drowning spells. She was right."  
They were all silent, and everyone but Moona looked away. She looked at  
the red head of hair just hanging there depressed, and after about three minutes  
she looked back at Professor Zimmer, who was now telling the class that Pavati  
has two cats, and there names.  
After about another five minutes of explaining that diviners are very  
magical and helpful but that the gift, like all gifts has limits, and is often a burden  
to have.  
"Diviners are very rare. Another rare and is a quality that if you have you  
are considered evil is..."  
She paused, and Harry's heart raced. Please don't mention Parcelmouths.  
"Enchanters."  
***  
The next day we got our course schedules, ate and went off to our first  
class. Defence Against the Dark Arts  
"Great, we've got double Defence Against the Dark Arts today. We can  
meet the new teacher." Hermione said we headed down to the Defence Against  
the Dark Arts room.  
Ron was busy complaining to me that they had to have my class after  
school on Wednesday.  
Geeze, well I'm sorry Ron, let me go complain to Dumbledore  
"I'm sorry Ron, but I have to take classes too so they had to put it at the  
end of the day."  
"Sure........... Ron grumbled.  
Stoopie. Lucky he's cute.  
We reached the door of the classroom, and saw the class around it.  
"It's locked." a boy that was the Irish boy from Ron's dorm said.  
Just then you could hear a shouting voice and see Professor Zimmer  
sliding done the railing of the nearest staircase.  
We laughed and shouted, and once she hit the floor, she stood up,  
brushed herself off, and held her wand up to the door. She placed it in the  
keyhole and it unlocked. We filed into the classroom and sat down. She took out  
the attendance sheet and started to call out names of students.  
Then she got to my name...  
"MoonaLuna Hermione Serena... You seem to have an extensive name  
dear."  
I started to blush, please don't read the whole thing!  
"Moona McKinnon." I said sighing.  
There was a whisper after this announcement.  
I glared around, Hey PUNKS gotta problem with my name huh? HUH?!  
Didn't think so. Ya.  
"Ronald Weasley?"  
"Gone..."  
Then Hermione said briskly, "No, Professor, he's here!"  
Everyone looked at Hermione with like a sort of marvel on their faces.  
"Thank you Mrs. Obvious" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
She growled at him that she was only being helpful.  
Ron an I were giggling at the two.  
"WHAT!" They both snapped pouting.  
Professor Zimmer walked up to the desk, and opened her book, and then  
nodded to herself.  
"Professor Lupin has told me that-" She began, but was broken off by  
Harry shouting.  
"You've SEEN him? You've SEEN Professor Lupin?!"  
She looked startled and slightly uncomfortable about the question and  
answered confused. "Yes I have seen him, Now to get on with the lesson..." She  
said looking at Harry oddly. "He has told me that you have had a throughout  
teaching of Dark Creatures, Dark Curses and Gilderoy Lockhart's life. Is that  
true?"  
The whole class had laughed at the last part but I just looked around  
clueless... sure.  
"Well this year, sorta corresponding with Professor McKinnon's class-"   
ICKY!!!!! Did she just call me Professor McKinnon? I think NOT!  
"Professor, please, Moona, please."  
She laughed, and nodded her head in agreement, "Now seems like a good  
time to bring up that I am too uncomfortable being called Professor, but calling  
me Zimmer would be funny. You can call me that if you like, but please call me  
Missy. Now back to what I was talking about... Ah yes, Moona's class will be  
about the magic things you do not hear about everyday, and I'm going to teach  
you about the evil behind the everyday witch or wizard."  
There was a pause, then Ron opened his mouth.  
"You want to know what that means exactly Ronald Arthur Weasley?"  
Ron just looked at her, opened mouthed.  
"You see this is one of my secret abilities. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm going to  
use you as a lab rat."  
Ron looked a bit uncomfortable at this.  
"Don't you worry Ron, I won't try to embarrass you. I am I diviner and a  
prediviner. That means I can predict the future and evaluate your past. Miss  
Brown and Miss Patil please don't interrupt me about Sibyll Trelawney. I will tell  
you along with the class many things about you, Ron. You were born March first  
at St. Mungos. You live in Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow to be precise."  
Ron nodded, obviously in to much awe to do anything else.  
"You're whole family is in or was in Gryffindor. Except an accountant in the  
family you don't talk about. You are the seventh child, and ---."  
She stopped, and then briskly turned around and said, "That's enough with  
him... does anyone else want to give it a try?"  
As Missy said that Ron looked positively horrible.  
Professor Zimmer continued to tell people about themselves, while Harry  
and Hermione tended to Ron.  
"Ron, she was wrong! You win!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
Ron didn't even respond to her declaration of winning. He was just staring  
at the desk.  
"Ron, she was wrong, wasn't she?"  
Ron looked as if someone just gave him a tiny shock. "She's right. I had  
another brother, before Charlie. His name was Michael. When he was my age he  
drown in the moat that used to be around our house. After that Mum and Dad  
filled it in and taught our whole family anti-drowning spells. She was right."  
We were all silent, and everyone but me looked away. I did not know  
about Ron's family and his history. But I would like to find out.  
After about another five minutes of explaining that diviners are very  
magical and helpful but that the gift, like all gifts has limits, and is often a burden  
to have.  
"Diviners are very rare. Another rare and is a quality that if you have you  
are considered evil is..."  
She paused, and my heart like died Please, OH PLEASE not  
Enchantresses please , please PRETTY , PRETTY...  
"Enchanters."  
Dammit.  
***  
Harry let out the breath he was holding, even though he knew that they  
were going to get to Parcelmouths sooner to later, at least it was not now.  
"Enchanters are- well does anyone know?"  
Hermione's hand, like it always has a tendency to do, shot up into the air.  
Professor Zimmer picked on Moona who's hand was also up. Hermione  
gave her a slight glare, and Harry heard Ron whisper something about Hermione  
having competition now.  
"Enchanters and Enchantresses are Witches and Wizards that don't need  
a wand to perform magic. They have to control there emotions, take special  
classes in the summer to learn how to use this power for good and not to blow up  
anything by mistake. Big spells can drain there energy and they may pass out.  
And the only reason people think that they are evil is because Lord Voldemort-"  
She paused because there was a cringe from the class. Harry stared at  
her. She was the only one other than Dumbledore and himself that he heard say  
Voldemort's name like their own.  
"Sorry, He who must not be named was one. He only used his wand  
because he knew that it would give him more power. And it did."  
"You seem to know a lot about Enchanters." Hermione said quizzically to  
Moona.  
"I did a project on them." She answered simply.  
Toward the end of class they started on their homework: Take notes on  
Diviners and Enchanters.  
After this class they had lunch. Hermione and Harry were laughing at Ron  
who had stolen Moona's notebook, and was now being chased by Moona down  
the hall. And shortly after he was hopping down the hall after Moona put a leg-  
binding curse on him. She only took it off once he got to the Great Hall, and had  
to hop in front of everyone to the Gryffindor table and he apologised.  
The next class was Flying Class. (A/N: YES!!!!!!!!!! They DO have Flying  
Class in my fic! ::bows:: thankies thankies ::motions to a collection bin to the left  
of her:: you can REALLY show your appreciation by DONATING to The Moona  
fund thank you have a nice day :) )  
Madame Hooch was waiting for them on the Quiddich field. The  
broomsticks were waiting for them on the field. Moona stopped walking and  
looked at Madame Hooch.  
"I don't fly." She said plainly.  
Malfoy had a snide remark to this, that sounded like, "What kind of teacher  
does not know how to fly a broomstick?"  
"Oh yes you do!" Madame Hooch said handing her a broomstick.  
"But, but I've never... I can't..."  
"You're about to learn love."  
"Oh dear." She said wide eyed.  
"Put the broomstick on the ground, and say up. But make sure you say it  
firmly and be ready to catch the broom."  
"O..........K." Moona said looking terrified.  
The whole class was looking at Moona, the Slytherins were glaring and  
laughing. She was looking down at the ground, and glared at the broomstick.  
"UP!" She shouted, and the broomstick jumped into her hands, and then  
lifted her 100 feet in the air.  
She screamed and then abandoning all sanity let go of the broomstick and  
pulled out her wand to magic herself down. The Slytherins were laughing.  
"I do hope that she learnt about that kinda spells in her other school  
because we haven't learnt about anything that could help her now." Dean said.  
Madame Hooch was just about to mount her broom when Moona holding  
on to her broom with just her legs, searching her robes for her wand, found it,  
then as she was going to say the spell, dropped it. I rose higher and higher until  
she was only a speck. Then she lost her grip, and Madame Hooch shot off to get  
her. Moona's falling wand was sparking, and set Madame Hooch's broomtail  
aflame. Moona was still falling and she looked not panicked but sad. She looked  
at her hands when he was 50 feet from the ground.   
"What is she doing?!" Ron yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffy Hanger!!!!!! HEHEHHEEHHE NOW YOU MUST REVIEW!!!! please? PLEASE?!?! Fine I don't love you either, that's a lie I LOVE EVERYBODY WHO READS MY SHITTY STORY!  
yaaaaaaaay. ::waves a little flag a la Monty Python:: Well the next Chapter should be up like tomorrow so hold your horsies! I really like the next chapter  
becuase.... well... I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!!! AHAHHAAHHAHA It's one of the many climaxes in this fic WHAHAHAHHAHAHA and it's sad but then it gets better, AND HAPPY!  
Then It gets SAD, and so forth and so on. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaa ::hides in corner and Refuses to com out becuase no one reviews her stories:: U ALL SUCK!!!  
No no no no you don't I love you... REVIEW DAMMIT! REVIEW!! 


	9. Moona's Secret

MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! WHERE IS CASSANDRA CLAIRE? IS SHE MISSING? I NEED DRACO SINISTER LIKE I NEED RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS, MAN! WHERE IS SHE? IF ANYONE KNOWS E-MAIL ME! PurpleSPAMermaid@aol!  
AND IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN ASK STARLING WITH HER WONDERFUL DORMINES AND SINISTER PICCYS BECUASE ELFWOOD IS DOWN!!! ARRRRRRRRGH! on to the story...  
  
I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! But the next one will be even better! But You cannot see it untill I GET MORE REVIEWS!!! Ok so that's a lie, I will post it BUT I WANT REVIEWS!!! I crave them!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH No fair! Ah well This is a good chapter so I'm just gonna let you read it! Oh ya thnkies to my Beta-Readers Panda g. Pinke(check out her work) and Helga of Wurm (check hers  
out too!)  
Disclamer: I own nothing blah blah blaaaaaaaaaah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9: Moona's Secret  
  
She kept looking at her hands, and then when she was 20 feet away from the  
ground, a blue flash surrounded her, and she drifted down to the ground like she  
was floating. She hit the ground with a little thud, lost her balance and fell on her  
bottom. She stood up, wiped herself off, and walked over to Madame Hooch. She  
said something, Madame Hooch nodded, she collected her wand, and left the  
field.  
"She didn't have her wand..." Pavati said.  
Malfoy's eyes lit up, and he looked like someone just gave him a present.  
"Wait until my father hears that one of our teachers is not only a student,  
but an enchantress! Rita Skeeter will eat this up!"  
Ron turned straight around, and Hermione and Harry were ready to hold  
him back.  
"Malfoy," Ron said quite calmly, and glaring at Malfoy as if he could see  
right through him "You're jealous-" he held up a finger to silence Malfoy, "and if  
you're not jealous you're a grade A chicken. Do you wanna know why? I'll tell you  
why Malfoy. 'My father this' and 'My father that' do you ever fight your own fights  
Malfoy? Or does dear old daddy do everything for you? He buys you a place on  
the Quiddich team, and a life?"  
"At least my father can afford things, Weasley."  
"My father may not be as rich as your father but my father is a bigger man  
than you're father will ever be, because without you're father's wand and money,  
Malfoy he's as helpless as a muggle, or worse. A Malfoy muggle, he'll be a  
disgrace to your whole family huh, Malfoy? Kinda like you are. Get over yourself  
Malfoy, go look at your pasty, blonde rat-faced self in the mirror because your the  
same as the rest of us, even worse. Because if any of us, even the people you  
think are your friends saw you starving on the street, no one would give you food  
never mind help you. Your friends will not help you because you are horrible to  
them just like everyone else. They're only your friends because of your money  
and good looks. They'd be more willing to stab the pope then help you! Take a  
look at your reality Malfoy because it sucks."  
Everyone was staring open mouthed at Ron, even Malfoy. The bell rang  
which was lucky because everyone but Ron looked utterly baffled.  
***  
Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!!!  
"Enchanters are- well does anyone know?"  
Damn right I know what enchanters are. My parents were an enchanter  
and enchantress. Therefore I am an enchantress. Hermione was right, I did not  
have my wand. I did not need my wand. I did not want anyone to know. Since  
Voldemort was powerful Enchanters have been given a horrible reputation.  
I decided to answer the question, I don't know what made me raise my  
hand, but It's to late now, she called on me.  
"Enchanters and Enchantresses are Witches and Wizards that don't need  
a wand to perform magic. They have to control there emotions, take special  
classes in the summer to learn how to use this power for good and not to blow up  
anything by mistake. Big spells can drain there energy and they may pass out.  
And the only reason people think that they are evil is because Lord Voldemort-"  
I paused as the class cringed, I always forget that people don't like to hear  
"the name". Harry stared at me. What four eyes? Damn I'm mean sorry, Harry.  
"Sorry, He who must not be named was one. He only used his wand  
because he knew that it would give him more power. And it did."  
"You seem to know a lot about Enchanters." Hermione said quizzically to  
Me.  
"I did a project on them." I lied.  
Toward the end of class we started on their homework: Take notes on  
Diviners and Enchanters.  
Lunch was next. Ron out of the blue stole my notebook. PRAT! therefore I  
had to chase him around the school. Then to put things to a abrupt end, I put a  
leg locker curse on him. There.  
The next class was Flying Class.   
A burly woman with a low voice was telling the students to get on the field.  
It hit me right then, that I didn't know how to fly a broomstick.  
"I don't fly." I said firmly.  
A pale, good looking but sinister like boy had a snide remark to this, that  
sounded like, "What kind of teacher does not know how to fly a broomstick?"  
"Oh yes you do!" said The flying Professor handing me a broomstick.  
"But, but I've never... I can't..."  
"You're about to learn love."  
"Oh dear." I said terrified.  
"Put the broomstick on the ground, and say 'up'. But make sure you say it  
firmly and be ready to catch the broom."  
"O..........K." Oh Goddess, help me!  
The whole class was looking at me, the Slytherins were glaring and  
laughing. I was to busy looking down at the ground to care. I'm DOOMED.  
"UP!" I shouted, and the broomstick jumped into my hands, and then lifted  
me 100 feet in the air.  
Screaming I fumbled for my wand, if they see me do magic without my  
wand I'm toast. I could not find it.  
Once I found It I was going to just wave it, not needing to say any words,  
being an Enchantress, and as I was getting my grip, I dropped the crappy piece of  
wood, and the lady on the broomstick trying to fly up to me caught it.  
Or I thought she did, for it only set her broomstick on fire.  
I only had one choice, I couldn't fly down. But as soon as I was going to  
magic the broom to do what I wanted it to, it threw me off. I looked at my hands,  
it's news articles or death.  
"What is she doing?!" someone yelled.  
All I could do was look at my hands, and then I pointed a finger to the  
ground, and I drifted safely down. I lost my balance and fell on my but, but I was  
safe. I got up, went to who I remembered to my schedule was Madame Hooch  
and asked her to let me leave.  
"Madame Hooch, may I go to the hospital wing?"   
She was looking at me frightened.  
"Yes, sure, you may."  
I didn't go to the hospital wing. I hid behind the stands and sat on the  
ground, sobbing. The first day, and my secret was out, I could still hear the  
students talking so I took a listen.  
"She didn't have her wand..." I heard Pavati say.  
"Wait until my father hears that one of our teachers is not only a student,  
but an enchantress! Rita Skeeter will eat this up!" The good looking, but horrible  
boy said.  
I peered over the riser to see what was happening.  
Ron turned straight around, and Hermione and Harry were ready to hold  
him back.  
"Malfoy," Ron said quite calmly, and glaring at Malfoy as if he could see  
right through him "You're jealous-" he held up a finger to silence Malfoy, "and if  
you're not jealous you're a grade A chicken. Do you wanna know why? I'll tell you  
why Malfoy. 'My father this' and 'My father that' do you ever fight your own fights  
Malfoy? Or does dear old daddy do everything for you? He buys you a place on  
the Quiddich team, and a life?"  
Oh my gosh! This doesn't seem normal of Ron, what is he doing?  
"At least my father can afford things, Weasley."  
"My father may not be as rich as your father but my father is a bigger man  
than you're father will ever be, because without you're father's wand and money,  
Malfoy he's as helpless as a muggle, or worse. A Malfoy muggle, he'll be a  
disgrace to your whole family huh, Malfoy? Kinda like you are. Get over yourself  
Malfoy, go look at your pasty, blonde rat-faced self in the mirror because your the  
same as the rest of us, even worse. Because if any of us, even the people you  
think are your friends saw you starving on the street, no one would give you food  
never mind help you. Your friends will not help you because you are horrible to  
them just like everyone else. They're only your friends because of your money  
and good looks. They'd be more willing to stab the pope then help you! Take a  
look at your reality Malfoy because it sucks."  
Sooo sweet and to the point! Where are your senses Moona McKinnon?!  
Ronald Weasley? Noooooooooooooooooo. Better.  
The bell rang and I opened my pack and pulled out my invisibility cloak, I  
snuck out under that.  
***  
"Wow, Ron that was... unlike you." Hermione said, Harry agreeing with  
her.  
Ron was busy grumbling and rubbing his knuckles.  
Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged.  
Harry could only make out some of the word Ron was grumbling like:  
Professor, Malfoy, can't stand, great, kick his ass.  
Harry laughed. Though he would also like to kick Malfoy's ass. As they  
were heading back to Gryffindor tower they ran into Dumbledore. And Harry ran  
into absolutely nothing.  
"Hey Professor Dumb-" He stopped because something hit him in the  
shoulder and he fell.  
Professor Dumbledore looked over and did a double take. And said briskly.  
"Hello, Harry how are you doing?" It may have been in a different tone but  
it still had that fatherly air. He walked over to Harry, and stood behind him, and  
helped him up. He stood there looking at the ground as they walked away.  
"That was odd," Ron said back to his normal self.  
As they kept walking they saw Professor Zimmer looking more dishevelled  
than usual. Her pale skin was so pale it was almost transparent, her shoes were  
not on (but that was normal for her) and her robe was ripped. She was also  
huddled in a corner, in the shade.  
"Please Hermione, can you hand me my wand?"  
She pointed to the piece of wood lying outside Dumbledore's office.  
Hermione walked over to it and then handed it to her. She pointed it at the shade  
and yelled "KNOX!" The shade closed and she got up, and limped over to  
Dumbledore's office.  
"I wonder what's wrong with her." Harry said watching Professor Zimmer  
limp to the gargole.  
"Every Flavour Beans" She said and the door opened.  
"Weird." Ron said walking into the Gryffindor common room.  
"What?" All these randomly odd things happening all today? They usually  
spread themselves equally throughout the year."  
They all laughed.  
***  
I was bustling up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, looking at my  
feet and wiping my eyes. I heard voices ahead. But they seemed to be far away.  
My ears must have been muffled because before I knew it I ran into someone.  
They bowled me over. I looked up and saw Hermione and Ron. I had hit Harry.  
Dumbledore was standing there and could see me. His eyes were wide, but he  
quickly recovered.  
"Hello, Harry how are you doing?" He asked, helping Harry up. I started to  
gather up my books and bookbag when Dumbledore helped me up.  
"Moona, why do you have your invisibility cloak on?"  
I explained what had happened and he told me that I did the right thing. I  
began to leave the office when Missy entered. She looked horrible and I watched  
her enter Dumbledore's office. As I was walking to the side of Dumbledore's office  
hallway, my cloak (which I was carrying) got caught on a splinter of wood. As I  
fussed to un-tangle it I heard Dumbledore's and Professor Zimmer's conversation.  
"The full moon is drawing nearer, uncle."  
"Professor Snape will take your classes"  
"Remus and I-"  
"Oh yes, how is everything going on there?"  
"Fine. But Alby, everywhere in the castle is sunlight to much."  
"I'm sorry the students like natural light."  
"I know that it's unreasonable but-"  
I threw the invisibility cloak over myself quickly and crouched sown, still  
trying to get it free as another figure came running down to the office.  
"Professor Dumbledore... sir," said a terrified voice of a house-elf.  
"What is it Dobby?"  
"Professor Dumbledore... sir.. sir, Sirius Black is in the kitchens sir!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another Cliffy! Hope you like? Chapter 10 should be up soon I might have to pull another all-nighter but youknow that's the deal I HOPE YOUR HAPPY I'M SLEEP DEPRIVED!  
Now theres a little box below me that I would like you to fill out thankies! 


	10. Moony's Secret

CASSY CLAIRE? CASSANDRA CLAIRE? PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DRACO SINISTER FIC, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR DRACO SINISTER PIC!  
Hehehehe I hoped You like the last chapter! Not like anyone reviewed! ::sob:: NOT LIKE ANYONE CARES!!!!! WAH!!!! Well this is a short chapter, and mostly conversation so READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10: Moony's News  
  
Professor Dumbledore said briskly, "Did you tell anyone else?"  
"No Professor Dumbledore sir, but the house-elves do not like the  
presence of a large black dog in the kitchens."  
"How do you know that it is Sirius Black?" Professor Zimmer asked.  
"He has heard Harry Potter speak of me before because he is Harry's  
godfather. He trusted me to get to you."  
I heard them get up. And then I ripped my cloak, and ran out of the office.  
"Then lets go." I heard Dumbledore said as I silently shut the gargole door.  
I started to run down to the Gryffindor common room.  
***  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were working on their Defence Against the Dark  
Arts homework as Moona ran into the common room and up the girls staircase.  
"What's with her?" Ron asked his eyes following her up the stairs.  
"Probably doesn't want to be confronted about being an Enchantress."  
"Did anyone else think that she was caring an invisibility cloak?"  
Hermoine stared up at the girls staircase entrance, "Now that you mention  
it, ya."  
At 9:00 as everyone was heading upstairs to bed, and Harry Ron and  
Hermione were packing up, Moona came back downstairs. She walked over to  
the three of them and said in a strained voice, "Harry, may I talk to you?"  
Harry looked at her strangely, and replied, "Ya, I guess so."  
They walked over to the fireplace and sat in the two chairs in the now  
abandoned fireplace.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.  
"Sirius Black."  
Harry looked suddenly uncomfortable, and opened his mouth to say  
something.  
"I've know that he was your godfather. And he's in the castle. Don't ask  
how I know. I just do. I would think that Dumbledore will tell you when you can  
see him. I just thought you should know."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
They both headed off to their dorms.  
The next day at breakfast, Harry told Hermione and Ron that 'Snuffles' was  
in the castle.   
"How?" Ron asked.  
"I'm not concerned with the how, I'm concerned with the why."  
"Why?" Hermoine asked.  
"I dunno..."  
"Moona," Harry startled Moona who was making a log cabin out of kippers.  
"What?"  
"Who was the person that told Dumbledore?"  
"A house-elf named Dobby."  
"DOBBY!" Ron said hitting himself on the head, "we should of known!"  
"We can go down to the kitchens at lunch."  
"OK."  
They had double Potions today. As they headed down to the kitchens they  
thought of a plan of how they would sneak down to the kitchens during lunch.  
"Moona, do you have an invisibility cloak?"  
"Ya, I do."  
Then you and Hermione can go under that and Ron and me can-"  
"Ron and I." a bossy voice sounded over there shoulder.  
"Percy! What are you doing here?"  
"Ministry business."  
Ron made a face.  
"Just thought that I'd say hi. So hi."  
"Hi..."  
He walked off and joined Dumbledore, who was talking to a new  
Arithmancy witch.  
Hermione looked over to the new teacher.  
"I'm going to have her Friday, I wonder who she is. It's Penelope  
Clearwater!"  
"What?" Moona, Ron and Harry said looking over.  
Hermione looked over to Moona, "How do you know Penelope?"  
"We've um.. met."  
"MINISTRY BUSINESS!!" Ron shouted, "What crock."  
They all laughed at a pouting Ron.  
In about five minutes they got up and headed to the dungeons.  
In Snape's class, a class Harry has always loathed because Snape hates  
him because of a grunge he had with Harry's father. And he just hated Harry.  
He began to call attendance. He stalled at Harry's name like he usually  
does. But he also stalled at Moona's, but it was a different stall, a scared stall.  
"MoonaLuna Hermoine Serena Sabrina Salem Saturn Aria Aquata Artemis  
Athena Aries McKinnon. Our resident (and he stalled and put on a pleasant smile,  
the first time he's ever seen Snape smile it looked painful, and he looked terrified  
of Moona) Enchantress. Yes..."  
Moona was looking at Snape like he just sprang a third head.  
"Ya... professor, that's me, I think..." Moona said still looking confused.  
"Today we are doing transfiguring potions. These will change you into an  
animal that you're most like. If your an animagus, which I doubt any of you are, it  
will change you into that animal."  
They all took partners, and started with the potions. Harry and Hermoine  
were started right away. Moona and Ron were too busy blaming each other about  
who spilt the armadillo bile. Moona got fed up, and pointed a finger and put all the  
bile into the cauldron.  
Harry, Hermione and Ron have not brought up the fact of Moona being an  
Enchantress much. They just accepted it. Harry personally thought it made  
Hermione jealous. Because according to her "A girl that's that ::cough:: tipsy  
should not have that much power at her fingertips, because a simple mood swing,  
and she could blow up the school." Harry argued saying that she was a teacher.  
Hermione just huffed that off.  
Once they were all done, except Neville, who took a little longer, but he  
was getting better at potions, Snape told them to pick someone to go first and fill  
a cup and drink the potion.  
Hermoine went first, and so did Ron. As Ron lifted the cup, he made a  
face, but then he put the cup down.  
"That's not that bad," he said offhand before he doubled-over and with a  
tinny 'pop' turned into a reddish-brown puppy.  
Hermione had turned into a brown screech owl.  
Within five minutes they were back to there normal state. Still laughing at  
the fact that Malfoy turned into a ferret.  
"Now the other partner."  
Harry and Moona took a cup now. It was a sweet orange taste. Then a  
short pain came, and then Harry was looking down at Hermoine. He was a stag.  
He looked over to Ron and Moona, who was doubled over. And the 'pop'  
came. Nothing happened. Moona looked panicky.  
"Drink another cup, girl." Snape said, "For some it takes coaxing."  
Everyone was back to there original state, The gorillas that were Crabbe  
and Gole, the mouse that was Neville, and the cats that were Lavender and  
Pavati.  
They were all looking at Moona, who was still standing there.  
"Let me see this potion." Snape said grabbing a cup. He turned into a  
greasy raven. Then he turned back.  
Moona was on her third cup. Then her forth. On her seventh, she  
changed. Into a fish. Snape hurriedly put her into a cauldron full of water.  
"Wow she's a difficult one." Dean said.  
Ten minutes passed, and Moona was still a fish. Twenty minutes passed.  
The class was almost done when a splash in the huge cauldron, indicated  
Moona's return. Only her head was visible.  
"Come out girl." Snape had gotten a liking to calling Moona 'girl'  
"Professor... I don't think that that's a good idea."  
"what are you saying?"  
"I'm starkers, Professor."  
"Oh..."  
The class giggled.  
"I'll excuse myself. Hermione, can you please bring my bag to the dorm?"  
Moona said and she pointed to the water and then a red light flashed and she  
was gone.  
"How did she do that? You can't apperate in Hogwarts!"  
"Of all people, Hermione, Miss know-it-all I thought you would know what  
she did. Being an enchantress, she did a transportation method only Enchanters  
can do. She sort of apperated into another place that has water, probably a  
prefects bathroom. It's called Aqua-Appearing. Look it up. Class dismissed."  
"I guess Moona's out of the 'going to go see Sirius' plan?" Ron said,  
looking around at lunch.  
"Not necessarily. Come on you guys come with me to bring her bag up to  
the dormitory."  
"But that's the girls dorm!"  
"So? I've been in your dormitory numbers of times, and everyone but her is  
in the great hall."  
"OK, fine."  
They made sure no one who would care that they were going up the girls  
staircase was looking, they slipped away.  
They walked into the girls dormitory. It looked the same as the boy's  
except it had more mirrors, on vanities instead of dresser. And the walls near  
Lavender's and Pavati's beds were covered with posters. Hermione's nightstand  
was covered in books, and so was her trunk. Moona's bed had different hangings  
then all the others. Hermione told them that she brought her own, because she  
thought she would be in Ravenclaw. Almost her whole family was. She was even  
related to Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house. She was his niece. They  
looked inside the hangings, and saw that the inside had a moving view of  
underwater, like a fishtank surrounding her bed. On her nightstand was a  
fishbowl, with a figurine of a human in it. "She's a backwards child." Hermione  
said waving it off, and on her trunk was seashells. "She really likes the sea huh?"  
"I guess."  
They looked over to her vanity that had strings of pearls hanging over the  
mirror. There was stationary on the top. There was a bit of writing on it.  
  
Dear Hermione, you can take my invisibility cloak. It is in the trunk.  
~~~Moona~~~  
Harry pointed to the note. "We can take the cloak."  
This woke up Perkins. And he started complaining away. Hermoine walked  
over to the trunk and opened it.  
"What about the seashells?"  
"They're magicked on, like magnets." Ron looked clueless when Hermoine  
mentioned 'magnets'.  
Harry was still looking at the vanity. There was a pencil box holding quills,  
and next to it was a picture of a woman and a man. Their face only. And in black  
and white. Harry could of sworn that he had seen that woman before.  
Hermoine found the cloak and she threw Moona's bag down, they were running  
out of time. Professor McGonagall wouldn't be happy if they were late for her first  
class.   
They ran awkwardly down the halls, and met Dumbledore halfway there.  
"Hello, Harry. Going to see Sirius?"  
"Yes."  
"Here, I'll make it easier for you." He said and he opened the door to his  
office. "Even though it is quite humorous watching you run under that. I'll tell  
Professor McGonagall that I've excused you from her class."  
"She won't be happy." Ron said grinning.  
"That may be true Ron. But it is always fun to tease her." They all laughed  
and then they turned into the office.  
They could hear Sirius talking to someone.  
"Yes, it would be nice, Moony settling down and all. He travels way to  
much. I can't wait for the wedding."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hEHEHEHEHE I love cliff hangers! NOW YOU MUST REVIEW! WAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA I laugh at you! REVIEW! Oh ya thankies to Panda g. Pinke and Helga od Wurm My BETA READERS! And Pat for just randomly deciding to read my crappy fic! 


	11. Hermione's True Feelings

HEHEHEHHEHE more fic!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO CASSANDRA CLAIRE! Oh ya, now that were on the sub. I forgot to mention that I used the seventh brother thing with Ron from her. I DID NOT though get the Enchantress and Enchanter idea from her. That was my own idea. It was just a coincidence kk? enjoy my fic AND REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 11: Hermione's True feelings  
  
They turned the corner to see Professor Sinistra sitting on Dumbledore's  
desk. She was a young witch, black hair, and deep brown eyes that matched the  
shade of her skin. She had her legs crossed, and was wearing a bright pink robe.  
"Harry!" Sirius said, as Professor Sinistra got up and left the office nodding  
to Sirius.  
Harry looked over to Professor Sinistra, and Sirius read his expression  
perfectly.  
"Serena knows that I'm not responsible for the whole 'incident' 14 years  
ago."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and began to ask Sirius why he was  
here.  
"Just visiting, you know seeing a couple people, getting my name cleared-"  
"What? Your getting your name cleared?!"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Good luck Sirius!"  
Hermione still looked sceptical, "How can you do that without getting Peter  
Pettigrew?"  
"Who said we didn't HAVE Peter?"  
"YOU HAVE HIM!"  
"Yup, he's in the dungeons, he has a non-changing spell on him so he  
can't transform. And even if he did, the cages sides are to small to climb through."  
"What if He-who-must-not-be-named comes and gets him? What will  
happen then?"  
"We don't know that's why we're going to give him to the Dementors as  
soon as possible."  
"How's Buckbeak?"  
"He's good, he actually found himself a family and is now living somewhere  
in South America."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, he likes it there."  
"Well, I'd hate to cut our time short, but I better be going. No new news  
with your scar, Harry?"  
"Now that you mention it... it did hurt once this year... twice actually."  
"Huh?" Said Ron, "Were we not there? Why didn't you tell us?"  
"You were there both times, both of you were."  
"When?" Sirius asked.  
"Once when I was at Ron's house. I had a dream about Voldemort killing  
another family. It was just like he killed mine. But this family was underwater.  
They were merpeople, although they weren't as ugly as I remember in the second  
task. And Voldemort was half eel instead of half fish. And he did the killing curse  
on a little girl, and she survived. But she got a scar on her cheek. Then I woke up  
screaming because my scar hurt."  
Sirius just nodded, " Harry I would not feel right if I told you the answer to  
this, this is something you're just going to figure out yourself. I advise you to look  
in the stuff that was your parents."  
Harry was going to do that anyway, because he thought he remembered  
the picture on Moona's vanity from something.  
"And my scar also hurt on the Hogwarts Express."  
"When?" Ron asked.  
"Remember when Moona fell into the compartment? Harry's scar hurt, and  
he fell onto the floor, and Moona must have got scratched or something because  
she clutched her face, and started to scream in such a high pitch it sounded like  
nails on a chalkboard."  
"Ya, that was the other time."  
"Hmmmmm... who is this Moona? I will have to meet her. Next Hogsmede  
trip bring her over to my cave. NO WAIT! My name will be cleared by then! I'll go  
to Hogsmede and see her!" Sirius said that as if it was a HUGE treat.  
They all laughed.  
"Well, I have to get going, keep your eyes on the newspaper to see if I get  
my named cleared!"  
"We will." Hermione said as they walked out of Dumbledore's office. They  
headed back to the common room. It was past dinner. So they hurried and got  
there soon enough to grab a bit of food.  
By the time they were done eating, and Professor McGonagall told them  
what they had missed in classes, it was a little after nine.  
The common room was deserted, except by a girl by the fireplace, who  
was lying on the floor, writing something, curled up on her side. As they neared  
she got up and once she took her ponytail out it was apparent that it was Moona,  
because her hair poofed out. She stood up and brushed off her robes. She picked  
up her hat, put it under her arm and headed out of the common room. She said  
nothing to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Her normally plastered black eyes were  
bare, and her heavy black eyeliner and mascara was running down her face as if  
she'd been crying.  
"Serves her right." Hermione said hastily.  
"What?" Ron said stopping to stare at her.  
"Hermione, what did she do to you?" Harry asked.  
"She did nothing. I think she deserves whatever made her cry because  
she should of not made Ron look bad in potions like that."  
"Hermione! Their potion was right! Snape even said that for some people it  
takes a bit more."  
Harry was staring off into the portrait hole, and began to tap Hermione on  
the shoulder.  
''Not NOW HARRY! She's the TEACHER she should know not to  
embarrass people like that. And her also being a TEACHER she should've known  
that she needed more potion!"  
"He parents could of just DIED! And all you would care about is that she is  
smarter than you Hermione. Get over it." Ron said glaring at Hermione, who  
turned around to see Moona's face, soaked with silent tears, standing behind  
Hermione. There was a faint 'I was TRYING to tell you' from Harry.  
"Is that what you think Hermione? Well I'm sorry that we don't ALL have  
the perfect life that you do. And that we ALL can't be the top of the class and we  
can't ALL be Harry Potter's BEST friend and I'm not sorry to say that you can take  
your bloody IQ and shove it up your ass. I left my wand here."  
She pointed a finger and it jumped into her hand.  
"Oh," She turned to Ron "thanks for caring." And she kissed him lightly on  
the lips, "My parents have been dead, thank you Miss Granger for reminding me.  
Now if you don't mind me, I'll leave you to pamper the princess in peace."  
And she left as cool as could be. Hermione was speechless. Then she  
stormed up to her dormitory.  
Harry and Ron just stood there for a second before heading up to their  
dorm. Once they got there they saw Neville sleeping, Seamus and Dean over at  
the balcony.  
"You guys come look over here come look what Moona's doin'."  
Dean pointed down to the lake.  
Moona had conjured up a diving board about twenty feet above the middle  
of the lake. She was climbing up the long ladder. She finally got up to the top and  
dived off. As soon as she did the diving board vanished. She was doing many  
impressive flips and dove right into the water with out a splash.  
"Can she do that?" Dean asked.  
"Teachers privileges I guess." Ron said shrugging.  
Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it. He took out the photo book  
that Hagrid had given him. Then he carefully looked at every picture, and then he  
spotted her. In his parent's wedding picture. There was his dad and mum in the  
foreground and Sirius and the lady in the picture, was standing behind his mother.  
He dug through his trunk to find the paper on his parents wedding to look up the  
maid of honour. He looked down at the paper:  
The ranks on this wedding was as follows:  
Husband: James Dylan Potter  
Wife: Lilly Meagan Hudon  
Best Man: Sirius Black  
Maid of Honour: Coral McKinnon  
  
Coral McKinnon. He assumed that was Moona's mother. He had to talk to  
her tomorrow.  
The next day at breakfast, Moona ate at the top table with the teachers,  
and was talking to Professor Flitwick and Professor Zimmer. They had double  
Charms next. They didn't do much talking as they headed down to Charms. Harry  
and Ron decided that it was better for them to keep quiet about Moona's swim.  
At Charms they took a seat next to Moona, but Ron sat next to her, Harry  
sat next to Ron and Hermione was farthest away from Moona.  
Professor Flitwick did roll call, and then started to talk to the class about  
the darker side to charms.  
"I will put you in pairs to the person to your left."  
Moona was with Ron, and Harry was with Hermione.  
They started to perform the depressing charm.  
"DOLIBUS!" Moona shouted, and Ron just sort of slumped there, and  
looked at Moona with lost eyes, then put his head on the desk.   
But when Ron did this to Moona, she burst into tears, being already sad  
about what Hermione had said.  
"Leita!" Ron said hurriedly hoping the cheering charm would help. Moona  
just sniffled then wiped her eyes.  
The next charm was the greatest fear charm. Harry thought that it was a  
bit like a boggart.  
Flitwick had the class stand in a semi-circle and had each one have to  
fight up enough nerve to perform the counter curse.  
Lavender went up first. A huge severed hand started to crawl around and  
she shouted the counter curse and it disappeared.  
Pavati was next. A mummy came wobbling toward her, he screamed the  
counter curse and it too disappeared.  
Harry was next, he knew what was going to happen, he was ready for it. A  
Dementor appeared and with an almost lazy flick of his wand and a mutter of,  
"Infinito" it was gone.  
Ron came, with a huge spider then Hermione, with McGonagall telling her  
that she failed everything.  
Moona was next. She looked positively horrified as she walked to the  
middle of the semi circle. "Uncle Flitwick- I mean Professor, I don't think..."  
"Come on Moona my dear you can do it." Flitwick said nudging her.  
"Terrificulus." Flitwick shouted.  
In a split second, the Dark Mark was floating in the air and Lord Voldemort  
could be seen crouching over a little mermaid girl. The pain in Harry's scar was to  
much for him and he passed out. The girl was crying profusely. Voldemort was  
speaking to the little girl.  
"It looks as if I did, oops! I'm sorry. But now I'm going to have to kill you  
too."  
"Why?" The little girl asked curiously, sobbing.  
"Why? I though a smart little fish like you, would know why. It's obvious isn't  
it? You are going to be quite strong, with a mother and father like yours. The  
strongest Enchanter and third strongest Enchantress as parents, you'll be  
stronger then even Dumbledore! Maybe even I! You may think 'Then why don't I  
just get her on my side?'" He said waving his hands around, staring at the ceiling  
of the small room.  
"I can't risk it, especially when you had goody-two shoes for parents. They  
were two of the few nice Enchanters. Well, look at me telling you your family  
history, when I should be killing you."  
"Infinito." Professor Flitwick said in shock. Moona was huddled in the  
corner squealing in that high-pitched screech that she had. Crying.   
Flitwick had Moona and Harry magicked into stretchers (Moona had now  
passed out also) and brought to the hospital wing by Ron.  
He explained how this is almost an unforgivable curse because your fear  
would adventually eat you alive. Then the lunch bell rang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
AHAHHAHAAHAHHA!!!! Another not-so-much- clifhangers! YA! no... I fooled ya huh? You thought Lupin was going to marry Zimmer huh! HUH!??! don't lie. Thankies to Beta readers Helga of Wurm and Panda g. Pinke (go read their fics!!!) well I gots to go bedy bye time!! Chowies. Sum Non Pisces. Sub Arbore Sedent. Whatever NO LATIN!!! 


	12. Moona's Class

Hello Pebles (little people) ANOTHER CHAPTER! yes, yes, not that there's anyone but Panda and Julie who cares ::sobs:: I should just stop writing BECUASE NO ONE REVIEWS!!!!! ( WAH! well enjoy this chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 12: Moona's Class  
  
Harry woke up and looked over to see Moona sitting up in the bed next to  
him, her arms resting on her knees that were pulled up under the covers.  
She looked over to him "You up?" she asked smiling  
"Mmm" Harry grunted and reached over for his glasses.  
Harry was hesitant about asking Moona about seeing Voldemort as her  
greatest fear. He was a little woozy when he got up, and he looked over to her  
bed.  
"Lunch is almost over. You better get up soon if you want to make it to  
Care of Magical Creatures." And she got up and walked out.  
Harry got up himself, and walked down to Care of Magical Creatures.  
The class was gathered around the lake looking at something in the water.  
Hagrid was explaining that these were Plimpies. Harry looked over and saw these  
small, ball-like creatures that Merpeople didn't like. They also would attack  
swimmers. So they had to tie these annoying creature's legs into knots. Because  
that disables them.  
This was not an easy task because they're legs were awfully slippery.  
Draco was drawling in a very loud voice that he couldn't believe that he  
couldn't go back to his common room after this class but that he had to go to  
Moona's class. Moona finally got pissed off at him and turned his Plimpy into a  
snow white ferret that bit his finger than ran off.   
"Professor! I was just bitten!" He whined to Hagrid, who saw the whole  
thing and was laughing histerically. He waved him off to the Hospital Wing.  
Moona just sat there scratching her neck, looking at the three tangled Plimpies in  
the tank before her. She watched Malfoy leave, glaring, the same sneer that he  
had plastered on her face. The bell rang, and an announcement was heard over  
the grounds, and inside the halls.  
"All students will proceed to the great hall for their 'All You Wanted to  
Know About Magic' lesson."  
Moona was busy talking to Ron about how Flitwick was her great-uncle by  
marriage. But her aunt had died. It seemed to Harry that so far he had not heard  
of any people in Moona's family that was alive except Flitwick. Then that  
reminded him to ask her about her mother. He didn't know how to do it. He didn't  
like to have people ask him about his family.  
They walked into the Great Hall to see all the students sitting at there  
house tables, talking but they all silenced when Moona walked into the hall they  
all silenced except the Slytherins. She walked up to the stage, and told them to  
keep on talking until she found her head.  
"Huh?" Ron said looking at her oddly.  
She pointed a finger to her throat and her voice magnified over the  
crowded hall.  
"OK, before you take out your 'Half and Half' books, d any of you have any  
idea what half and halves are?"  
Hermione's hand shot up and Moona gave her this humoured look.  
"OK, Hermione."  
"A half and half is a creature that is not an animagus, but a thing that was  
either born, or turned into another creature. But can think like a human. And  
shares human-like qualities."  
Moona looked at her and smiled "You are... wrong." she said still smiling.  
"But it says!" Hermione said reaching for her book.   
"Ah Ah Ah!" Moona said shaking a finger at Hermione. "I said without  
looking at your books!"  
"Anyone Else?" Moona asked looking around the Great Hall. A voice  
sounded from the back of the hall.  
"A half and half *person* is a *person* who can turn into an animal, or has  
animal features. A centaur for example. Or a werewolf." Everyone in the hall  
looked around and saw Remus Lupin standing at the doors of the hall, in a  
muggle pair of dragonhide brown slacks, a white button-down shirt and a brown  
cloak hanging off of his shoulders. His hair was a mess, but in an oddly swave  
way, and he was accompanied by Sirius in dog form. He walked up to the stage,   
Sirius at his heels.  
"Hello class," He said as cool as if he was still teaching here "I'm going to  
help Moona here with the class, being a werewolf, and knowing the grounds  
pretty well. And so will my friend here... a now cleared from Askaban and the  
ministry, Sirius Black."  
Sirius changed back into his normal self. There was a gasp from the class  
and then Moona started to talk again over the slight talking that had began.  
"What are some half and halves you want to go over?"  
Many people raised there hands and Moona called on them one by one,  
and they magically wrote themselves on a blackboard behind her.  
"Vampires."  
"Centaurs."  
"Veelas."  
"Werewolves."  
"Werecats."  
"Involuntary Animagus'."  
"Mermaids."  
"Mer*people*." Moona corrected Harry.  
"Sphinxes."  
"Sirens."  
"Gorgons."  
"Yetis."  
The list went on and on.  
"OK, We will go over these all year we're out of time for today. See you  
next week."  
Harry Hermione and Ron ran up to Sirius and Lupin.  
"You got your name cleared!" Harry said happily.  
"Yup!" Sirius said happily "And now I can help Moona here. She's an old  
friend... very old."  
Moona kicked Sirius playfully and he kept explaining the trial and how  
Dumbledore was so clever, and the Corneius Fudge completely cowered under is  
power.  
At supper Harry asked Moona about her parents. Moona said that her  
mother was Lilly Evans best friend (A/N: I know I was putting Hudon... but this is  
an old fic and that was before I knew that it was Evans bare with me people). And  
that her mother was also Sirius's fiancee, until she had to get married to her  
father because her mother made her. And that her mother was his Godmother.   
Harry just sat there for a second trying to suck in everything that Moona  
was telling him. She looked at her watch. She excused herself and headed out of  
the common room once again.  
Harry told Hermione and Ron once Moona left, and he told them that they  
should go to Hagrid and ask him why he didn't tell him any of this Ron and  
Hermione were not on going to go yell at Hagrid, but they came anyway.   
They barely fit under the invisibility cloak anymore. They snuck out of the  
castle at nine, only to see Moona's head popping up over the top of the lake. She  
looked over to them, and then dived under.  
That was odd, because they were wearing an invisibility cloak. But Harry  
didn't give it a second thought, because it must be an Enchanter thing because  
Dumbledore could do it. But then it hit Harry that Dumbledore must be an  
Enchanter.  
They reached Hagrid's hut, and knocked on the door, and took the cloak  
off. Sirius and Lupin were there too. 'Good' Harry thought, because now he could  
ask them too.  
"Hi'ya Harry!" Hagrid said "Ron, Hermione, come in! Having a party were  
are! Celebrating Sirius's name clearing!"  
When they looked behind the door, they saw Dumbledore.   
"I have to ask all of you a big question." Harry said seriously.  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore said looking concerned.  
"How come you guys never told me... (and harry ticked them off on his  
fingers) That Moona's mother was my Godmother, that she was (and now he  
pointed at Sirius who looked ill at the mere mention of Moona's mother) *your*  
fiancee and that her mother was my mother's best friend? And why does she get  
to go swimming in the lake at all hours in the night? And why when I saw her my  
scar burned all hell? And also when her greatest fear was shown? I passed out  
before I even got to see it!"  
Dumbledore was looking oddly at the door. "I would gladly answer, your  
questions Harry, but right now," and his voice softened "Harry, Hermoine, Ron get  
in the invisibility clock and go into the forest. There is a Ford Anglia that you  
should know of. Climb into it and stay as quiet as possible." he was now looking  
out the window, a determined look in his face."  
"But-"  
"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Go!"  
And they put the cloak on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CLIFFY! (don't kill me) well.... nothing much to say the next ch. should be up soon Sum Non Pisces! 


	13. The First Attack

I must say... this is a CONFUSING chapter! BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!  
Disclamer: I have taken the Rowena+Salazar from Cassy Claire, because it's really hard to tell her fics from the real thing! And PANDA IS IN THIS CHAPTER AND FROM NOW ON! (almost)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 13: The first attack  
  
I was swimming in the lake, and I decided that it was about time to go in. I  
rose to the surface and I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione running under an  
invisibility cloak. I dived under. What were they doing out here? They ran into  
Hagrid's hut.   
Before I could get out something grabbed my leg. Thinking that it was  
either a Grindylow or the Squid playing around. I looked down and saw seaweed  
snare. I tried to fight it. And I even tried to magic it off. I looked around and saw a  
green flash go across the sky. A Dark Mark dirtied the sky with its presence.  
"Shit."  
A dark figure floated over to the lake. It took the hood off. But before it  
revealed it's face my scar exploded with pain. I squinted at the dark figure through  
the pain. It had red eyes, with snake-like pupils, a thin skeleton like face, and slits  
for nostrils.   
I shot up out of the water, and floated suspended in the air.  
"Riddle." I said  
"You will refer to me as LORD VOLDEMORT!"  
"You were never the brightest crayon in the box..."  
"MOONA! YOU ARE MOONA NOW!"  
"Not.... Rowena?"  
***  
Harry and Ron stalled as soon as they got out of the hut.   
"Come on! we have to go!"  
They started to walk over to the Ford Anglia looking back.  
Once they got to the car, it was also trying to see, so it swiftly and silently  
rose above the trees, in seeing and hearing range of the trouble. Harry's scar  
began to throb. And it got worse as they drew closer.  
They go there, to be welcomed to Moona, hanging in the air, facing  
Voldemort, talking to him as if he was an old friend  
"Riddle." she said.  
"You will refer to me as LORD VOLDEMORT!" he boomed.  
"You were never the brightest crayon in the box..." she said, coolly.  
"MOONA! YOU ARE MOONA NOW!" He said convincing himself.  
"Not.... Rowena?" She said running a finger down the side of her face.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at Moona as if someone had hit  
her with the stupid stick. Harry thought she had definitely ate a kitty litter  
sandwich for breakfast (a/n leave me alone... what is that from? And they had  
grape soda? LITTLE RASCALS! OK... on with the story).  
She floated closer to him. "Come ON Salazar." She got in such a close  
range to Voldemort that if she wanted to she could of hit him. "You only tried to  
murder me when I was one, is because you didn't know that I was Rowena, and  
my memory hadn't developed yet."  
There was a soft 'pop' in the car and Dumbledore appeared next to them.  
"You can't app-" Hermione started, but Dumbledore ended.  
"You can whenever Voldemort is on the grounds."  
"Why aren't you down there helping?" Ron asked  
"Moona will take care of him."  
They all looked oddly at him.  
Moona waved a finger and Moona had turned into Rowena Ravenclaw,  
about 20 years old, in a blue robe, with long curly brown hair, and violet eyes.  
Voldemort had turned into Salazar Slytherin. A 21 year old Draco. Pale skin,  
sliver eyes and white/blonde hair, and handsome. There was another 'pop' in the  
car and Harry had become a 20 year old Godric Gryffindor. Tall, built and in  
scarlet robes. With bright green eyes.  
"Ha- Ha- Harry?" Ron babbled.  
"Don't be stupid... Arthur!" He said hand hit Ron heartily on the back. "I'm  
Godric ol' chap!"  
Then Ron became a 20 year old himself.  
Hermione was looking around frantically. But before she knew it all she  
could see was black, and then she was sitting on the ground. Looking at a  
sparkling new Hogwarts. Standing before her was Moona/Rowena Ravenclaw,  
Harry/Godric Gryffindor and Voldemort/Salazar Slytherin, and six other people,  
as they turned around she realised who they were. Ginny/Helga Hufflepuff,  
Ron/Arthur, Draco/ ______ and someone.  
They seemed not to notice her.  
"Pandra," Draco said to the girl standing next to him. She was a very  
beautiful, curvy witch, with pink hair, and pink robe.  
"Yes, Draconis?" She said putting her arms around his waist.  
"I think we all should try out the lake..." he said looking over to the other  
six.  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSAH! They all yelled as they all magiced  
themselves into swimsuits. Rowena was a mermaid. Purple finned, and bubbly,  
splashing everyone. Hermione walked over to the lake. And got splashed. She  
yelped, and they all seemed to just notice her.  
"Who are you?" Rowena asked.  
"Hermione Granger... what year is this?"  
"What do you mean?" Godric said laughing, "990 of course!"  
"990 AD?"  
"AD? What's that?" Draconis asked  
"Oh my god..."  
"WHAT?" They all yelled   
"I went back in time!" Hermione said in awe, "Over 2000 years in the past!"  
Helga walked up to her, and put a comforting arm around her "Poor dear, it  
must be the heat... come on in the water..."  
Hermione jumped in hesitantly. Godric began to talk to her. He was a lot  
like Harry. He was really nice, and cute. It was then that she realised that she  
also was 20.  
They climbed out of the lake, and into the castle. Everyone here was just  
like the counterparts that she knew. She also learned that Arthur was not related  
to Helga... and they were together. Draconis and Pandra were together too. So  
were Rowena and Salazar. That was an odd couple. But Godric, she was happy  
to find out... was single.  
***  
Hermione looked around... she could of sworn... she had just seen all of  
her friends transform into historical figures. But they were all there. Moona was  
floating over the lake, talking to Voldemort about Rowena Ravenclaw. It must of  
been just her talking about Rowena.  
"Please do not remind me of the past. I want to kill Harry Potter!"  
"GODDESS, Tom! Do you ever drop things? Just because he's Godric!  
Can't you forgive him? Forgive and Forget? You know?"  
"Moona, you are NOT talking me out of this!"  
"Fine... I don't want to hurt you... but." She threw her hands down and  
Voldemort was lifted up, and then slammed on the ground. She moved her hands  
in a circle and wrapped Voldemort in a bubble and threw him over the mountains  
surrounding the castle.  
Moona passed out half from exhaustion and half from pain in her scar.  
Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"I'm sorry..." Dumbledore said before performing a memory charm on all of  
them.  
***  
"Hi'ya Harry!" Hagrid said "Ron, Hermione, come in! Having a party were  
are! Celebrating Sirius's name clearing!"  
When they looked behind the door, they saw Dumbledore.   
"I have to ask all of you a big question." Harry said seriously.  
"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore said looking concerned.  
"How come you guys never told me... (and harry ticked them off on his  
fingers) That Moona's mother was my Godmother, that she was (and now he  
pointed at Sirius who looked ill at the mere mention of Moona's mother) *your*  
fiancee and that her mother was my mother's best friend? And why does she get  
to go swimming in the lake at all hours in the night? And why when I saw her my  
scar burned all hell? And also when her greatest fear was shown? I passed out  
before I even got to see it!"  
Dumbledore was looking at the door, as if he could see through it.  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He said as there was a knock on the  
door.  
It was Professor Zimmer, carrying a passed out Moona, wrapped in a  
bright pink cloak. That clashed with Moona's... purple hair?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't die on me Julie... It is 3:14 am but.. becuase I love you I am writing the new chapter... WHO NEEDS SLEEP?!??!??!?! NOT MOONA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY PEBLES READ MY FORBIDDEN LUV FICCY! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!?!??!? OK, don't Sum Non Pisces! 


	14. Coral's Return

This is a really short chapter... But I promised no cliffies cuz i love julie and her being alive is... a good thing. READ ON!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 14: Coral's return  
  
Harry looked back, and he must of been seeing things because she had  
the usual brown hair. Professor Zimmer put Moona on the bed.  
"I found her lying on the side of the lake."  
"Let her rest." Dumbledore said.  
Ron looked over to her. Sirius walked over and sat next to her, pushing  
her hair out of her face. Ron was still looking at her when Hagrid 'accidentally'  
spilt a bit of candle wax on his head. Hagrid was smiling slightly when Ron  
jumped.  
Harry learned that it was not Professor Vector that was going to marry  
Lupin, but it was Professor Zimmer. That was when Harry, Ron and Hermione  
asked other questions that didn't involve Moona until she woke up. He began  
right away.  
"Why were you hiding in the shade when we last saw you?"  
"Oh-" She said uncomfortably, but Lupin tightened the grip on her  
shoulders, and started to explain. "Missy is a werewolf... that's how we met. But  
her parents were vampires but she only go the allergy to sunshine. It's as simple  
as that."   
"Ahh..." Harry started, but a stirring from Moona made everyone look  
around.  
She sat up, and the blanket fell off, revealing that she had no shirt on  
under it... or a bra. She looked over to Sirius.  
"Ah, Sirius, dear! You should of told me that it was morning! I had the  
oddest dream... I have to tell Lilly!" She said groggily.  
Sirius picked up the blanket and covered her up. Moona looked down,  
under the blanket and jumped.  
"What happened to my boobs?"  
She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there was six other  
people in the room. She squinted at Sirius, and then put her hand on his face and  
made him look left, then right.  
"Why do you look so OLD?" She conjured up a mirror, "WHY AM I SO  
YOUNG?!"  
"Uh... Coral?"  
"Ya?"  
"What year is it?"  
"What do you mean what year is it? It's 1977, dear, where have you been?  
We're in seventh year... You hate Severus Snape, James Potter and Remus  
Lupin are your best friends. You love to tease Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore and  
Flitwick are your favorite teachers... and Professor Trelauney is a fraud. Why?"  
she stalled... waiting for him to answer. "Because she always predicts James's---  
death." She stopped, and then looked over to the others. "It is 1996, Severus  
Snape is a teacher, Remus Lupin is to wed Melissa Zimmer, and is also a  
teacher, James Potter IS dead. Peter Pettigrew is a bastard... and a traitor.  
Dumbledore is still headmaster and Flitwick is still Charms teacher. Professor  
Trelauney is a fraud, but she WAS right... wasn't she?" She just stared at Sirius,  
her lip began to tremble and she looked as if she was going to cry, but she just  
kept on talking. "And YOUR 35, I have died, and I'm now 15, and..." she crinkled  
her nose "I just flashed everyone in Hagrid's house... great. Life sucks, take that  
from someone who's been through it a couple of times." She said this all in a  
trance.  
She now looked over to Harry, "You had some questions for me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK... this was short ONLY 500 WORDS! that's like tiny! Well... I'm going to read... It is now 4:08... Ah well I don't sleep. SO? REVIEW!!!! PURDEY PURDEY PLEASE!?!?!??!?! Sum Non Pisces 


End file.
